Genos la Niñera
by Riuk25
Summary: Que ser un Heroe es pan comido! ¿Que sucederá cuando Genos se vea en la aparentemente inofensiva tarea de cuidar a los aparantemente inofensivos hijos de su venerado Sensei por toda una semana? Descubralo aquí.
1. Chapter 1

**Genos la Niñera**

Era una noche común y corriente en la que el androide Genos se encontraba leyendo tranquilamente una revista en su apartamento de ciudad Z, hacía varios años que ya no vivía con su Sensei, por consejo de este último Genos salió a buscar "Su propio Camino lejos de la protección de su honorable maestro " para alcanzar el verdadero poder.

Un sonido de 8 bits se escucha en la sala, era nada menos que el teléfono celular de Genos y su curioso RingTone.

-¿Quién podrá ser a estas horas? De seguro es alguien de la asociación de héroes pidiendo ayuda para derrotar algún Monstruo. – Genos contesta con tranquilidad.

-¿Eh Genos, que tal? –Al escuchar la voz de la persona tras la llamada la mirada del ciborg se tornó nublada.

-¡Se-Sensei eres Tú!

-Sí, soy yo ¿Te sucede algo?

-Perdón Sensei no pude evitar emocionarme al escuchar su voz.

-Oh si, bueno, te llamaba para pedirte un encargo.

-Acepto.

-Oye, Pero aun no te he dicho de que va todo esto.

-No diga mas Sensei, sea cual sea la situación para la cual usted me necesite yo aceptaré sin titubeos, estoy en deuda con usted por sus invaluables enseñanzas y consejos, lo menos que puedo hacer es serle util, así que ya sabe cuenta conmigo para esto y para todo lo que usted necesite. –Dice Genos resplandeciendo de epicidad.

-Ya veo ¿estás seguro?

-Si Sensei.

-Muy bien, te veo en mi apartamento mañana a las 8:00 am.

-Allí estaré, cuente conmigo.

-bye bye. –Se despide Saitama.

En ese momento Genos sentía el concepto del deber correr por todo su robótico ser, al fin tenía esa oportunidad de demostrar toda la gratitud que sentía por su maestro y al mismo tiempo demostrarle todo lo que había avanzado por sí mismo.

-¡No te defraudaré Sensei! -exclama con energía Genos, mientras cierra su puño derecho con decisión.

–¡Bien, mañana será el día!.

Y así rápidamente pasó la noche y llegó la mañana.

Eran las 7:45 Am, Un somnoliento Saitama procedía a salir del edificio donde vivía, se encontraba llevando una bolsa de basura hasta el bote de desechos. En su camino de vuelta al edificio El héroe calvo nota algo.

-¿Genos?

\- Sensei.

-¿Hace cuánto estas ahí parado?

-2 horas, 53 minutos y 47 segundos con 15 milésimas.

-Oh vaya, viniste muy temprano, bien, bueno ya que estas aquí ¿podrías hacerme un favor e ir a la tienda por unas cosas? te esperaré arriba.

-Por supuesto Sensei ¿Qué necesita?

Saitama da las instrucciones a su discípulo y ambos parten en direcciones distintas.

El tiempo corre y Genos al fin arriba al apartamento de su Sensei llevando consigo dos bolsas de supermercado, toca el timbre dos veces y la puerta aún seguía cerrada, antes de tocar la tercera vez la puerta es cubierta por un aura verde y se abre de repente.

-Pasa. –Dice una mujer menuda de cabello verde que se encontraba levitando al mismo tiempo que miraba a Genos con recelo.

La puerta se cierra mientras Genos entra y se dispone a dejar las bolsas sobre la mesa, de inmediato nota que hay unas maletas cerca de la puerta ¿Para que serán?

Mientras tanto La pequeña mujer no dejaba de clavar su mirada en el cyborg.

Tras un breve incomodo silencio la Heroína Clase S rompe el silencio.

-Demon Cyborg.

-¿eh?

-¿Tienes alguna idea en lo que te has metido? –Bufa la peli verde.

Genos la miró y recordó ciertos eventos, hace varios años por alguna extraña razón ella y su maestro comenzaron a salir luego al cabo de un tiempo terminaron por irse a vivir juntos, esos fueron los tiempos en que Genos Partió a su viaje de "entrenamiento e iluminación" dispuesto por la infinita sabiduría de su Sensei en donde estuvo alejado de la asociación de héroes y la sociedad por 5 años, hasta que hace unos meses regresó a ciudad Z. –¿Que misteriosa fuerza astral o fenómeno dimensional ocasiono que su Sensei y esa irritante enana terminaran juntos?

-¿Qué la habrá visto el Sensei á Tornado? – se preguntó el androide en voz baja.

-¿¡Que has dicho!?

-Nada, nada. Por cierto a que te referías con meterme en algo.

-Oh Genos, supuse que eras tú cuando escuché el timbre. –interrumpe un Saitama vestido con unos pantalones cortos y una camisa hawaiana.

Ambos miran al Calvo.

-Sensei por cierto ¿qué era eso encargo que querías pedirme?

-Ah sí, Genos… -Dice Saitama poniendo un gesto serio y sombrío.

-Sensei. –Responde Cyborg esperando alguna respuesta épica de su maestro.

-Necesito que vigiles a los niños por una semana. –Dice Saitama sonriendo amablemente.

-¿Niños? ¿Qué niños?

-Nuestros dos hijos, tarado. -Interrumpe la esper, flotando hacia donde estaba Saitama y poniéndose a su lado.

-¿Ustedes tienen hijos? –Pregunta un atónito Genos el cual estaba a punto de sufrir un corto circuito.

-Oh, si ¿No lo sabias? –Se pregunta el héroe calvo rascándose la cabeza. –de todas maneras es mejor que los conozcas. ¡Nadare, Saigetsu vengan!

Ante Genos aparecieron dos pequeños niños de cabello negro, un niño, y una niña, por su apariencia ambos oscilaban entre lo años. La niña tenía un vestido negro y llevaba el pelo peinado en dos coletas mientras sonreía con una dulzura descomunal, por otra parte el niño tenía el pelo alborotado y parecía no estar muy contento.

-Hola señor Robot yo soy Nadare. –Agrega la pequeña con un tono angelical.

-Y yo Saigetsu. –Susurra el chico, volteando la vista.

-¿Ya sabes a que me refería pedazo de hojalata? –Interrumpe Tatsumaki. -Si algo malo le pasa a mis bebes te convertiré en un Picasso ¿entiendes?

En un segundo Saitama se posa al lado de Genos y secretea en su oreja "No le hagas caso es muy sobreprotectora" al momento que regresa nuevamente al lado de la esper y toma las maletas.

-Te dejé una lista de las cosas que los niños necesitan hacer, apréndela como si fuera tu nombre. –Amenaza la heroína.

-Tats, Se nos hace tarde debemos irnos.

Al escuchar esto la peli verde se dirige hacia donde estaban los pequeños y acaricia la cabellera de ambos mientras sonríe amablemente. –Volveremos pronto pequeños, pórtense bien. Tras esto Tatsumaki se gira y da una mirada punzante a Genos mientras se retira levitando por la puerta.

-Eh, Genos, cuida bien de los chicos, confió en ti.. emm por cierto, ten cuidado Nadare. –Saitama sonríe dice adiós con su mano derecha y cierra la puerta con fuerza.

De inmediato la pequeña levita hacia donde estaba Genos, poniéndose hombro con hombro con él.

-Bien señor robot ¿A qué es lo primero que vamos a jugar?

-Error 404. –Responde el androide.

-¿Ehh?

 **Fin**

 **Notas: Nadáre quiere decir Avalancha.**

 **¡Si les gusto dejen reviews!**

 **¡Me despido!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Genos la niñera**

 **Capítulo 2**

Y allí estaba el poderoso Demon Cyborg, poseído por el espíritu de algún maniquí, inmóvil, inerte, frente a dos niños que lo observaban con curiosidad y cierta inocencia al desconocer que le sucedía realmente al Héroe clase S.

-¿Señor Robot me escucha? –Decía la pequeña Nadare mientras levitaba alrededor de Genos dándole consecuentemente golpecitos en la cabeza.

-Creo que se murió o algo así. –Agrega el niño.

-¡Lo tengo! No sé a muerto hermano tonto, solo está jugando a la estatua con nosotros.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, recuerda que antes que se quedara inmóvil le pregunte que jugaríamos primero y obviamente escogió el juego de la estatua. –Nadare se cruza de brazos presumiendo su "ingeniosa" teoría.

En ese momento un sonido de inicio de Windows Xp se escucha levemente.

Con Rapidez Genos vuelve a recuperar la conciencia recordando de golpe toda la situación en la que estaba metido.

-¡Sensei! –grita el cyborg al despertar por completo de su error 404.

-eh, acabas de perder señor Robot. –Dice la pequeña esper mientras levita frente a Genos picando la nariz del héroe con su dedo índice.

-Tu- ¿Tú te llamas Nadare no es así?

-Sí.

-¿Y él es Saigetsu no?

-Sí, ese es su nombre. –En ese momento el chico frunce el ceño y quita la vista de su hermana y Genos. Al instante Genos pudo ver exactamente al Tornado del terror haciendo uno de sus gestos usuales en el rostro del pequeño Saigetsu. Sin duda se parecían bastante.

-¿Y tú cómo te llamas señor Robot? –Interrumpe Nadare.

-Perdón no presentarme adecuadamente, Mi nombre es Genos, Mejor conocido como Demon Cyborg, Héroe de clase S y lo más importante el discípulo número uno de su padre. –El Cyborg sonríe de orgullo al pronunciar esto último.

-¿Oh, enserio? ¿Y quién es el número dos? –Pregunta inocentemente Nadare. –Una gota de sudor aparece en la frente de Genos.

-Eh bueno… ¿El número dos? Pues….

-Yo me voy a jugar con mis videojuegos. –Dice un aparentemente molesto Saigetsu, mientras se va caminando hacia su habitación.

Genos mira con cierta confusión la anterior acción del hijo de su Sensei. –No le haga caso señor Genos, A él solo no le gusta la gente extraña, tendrá que ganárselo. –agrega la mini esper mientras sonríe animadamente.

-Ya veo… por cierto ¿Qué edad ustedes tienen?

-Pues… -Nadare empieza a contar con sus dedos. - minutos.

-¿6 minutos?

-Si somos gemelos, y yo nací 6 minutos antes, por tal razón soy la mayor, o al menos eso dice mi mamá.

¿Gemelos? ¿Gemelos ¿Gemelos? Esas palabras empezaron a rondar en la mente de Genos.

Como era siquiera posible que alguien de las proporciones de Tatsumaki pudiera tener gemelos en su panza… Eso… Eso era Difícil de creer, ¿era acaso un milagro de la naturaleza? ¿O algún misterio extraño del cosmos?

El cerebro del Cyborg estaba entrando en otro proceso de sobrecalentamiento, pero afortunadamente esta vez fue interrumpido a tiempo.

-Oiga señor robot Genos, ¿Por qué sale humo de sus oídos?

-¿Eh? No es nada, por cierto dónde está esa lista que tu madre mencionó sobre las cosas que necesitamos hacer.

Nadare señala hacia una libreta que estaba sobre la mesa. Con sus poderes la hace flotar hacia las manos de Genos quien sin perder tiempo comenzó a hojearla y examinarla con sumo cuidado.

Página iba y Pagina venia, La pequeña esper terminó por aburrirse de ver a Genos de pie leer la libreta y aterrizó en la alfombra. Pasó poco tiempo hasta que Nadare terminó por cerrar los ojos y echarse una siesta, recostando la cabeza de su mano derecha.

 _Esta lista de quehaceres para cuidar de los niños es una perfecta y elaborada guía de cuidado infantil_ meticulosamente _elaborada para no dejar ningún cabo suelto. Tornado fue increíblemente diligente en la elaboración de este manual. 125 páginas sin desperdicio.-_ Piensa para sí mismo Genos.

El héroe rápidamente ve a Nadare como se había quedado dormida en la alfombra justo en la misma posición en la que su Sensei solía holgazanear. Esto trajo buenos recuerdos al Cyborg ¡ahora estaba más determinado que nunca! Sin duda alguna cuidaría y protegería a esos dos niños como si de su Maestro mismo se tratase.

-¡Gracias Sensei por confiarme esta responsabilidad!

* * *

Y así las horas pasaron Genos aseo toda la casa, eliminando hasta la última mota de polvo "para prevenir las alergias" según decía la lista, también hiso una exhaustiva búsqueda de insectos o cualquier criatura no identificada en la casa que pudiera ser una amenaza para los pequeños Y al final pero no menos importante preparó un apetitoso almuerzo siguiendo los parámetros para una "sana" alimentación exigidos por Tatsumaki en su lista.

Genos sirvió el almuerzo a ambos chicos, Saigetsu continuaba arisco y rebelde, diciendo que no comería nada, mientras al contrario Nadare se sentía animada por el rico olor de la comida.

-No quiero. –esboza Saigetsu mientras su hermana usa sus poderes y mete una cuchara cargada de comida en la boca de su hermano.

-¡Oye! Espera, esto está delicioso. –Dice con emoción el pequeño. –Está más bueno que lo que hace mamá.

-Sí, el Señor Robot Genos hace comida deliciosa.

Rápidamente Saigetsu termina su parte y corre a la cocina, estira sus brazos con su plato en manos.

-Más por favor. –pide el chico a Genos quien se encontraba roseando un quita grasas a la estufa con un delantal y una pañoleta en la cabeza puestos.

-Pero tu madre especificó la ración exacta de comida, si te sirvo más podría generarte sobre peso.

-yo quiero más, está delicioso. –responde Saigetsu con cara triste.

Genos no pudo evitar complacerlo ¿Cómo negarle algo al retoño de su Sensei? Y efectivamente le sirvió una ración más.

Al finalizar el almuerzo y terminar de lavar los platos, ambos chicos abordaron al Androide.

-Genos quiero que juegues video juegos conmigo. –Dice el chico para tomar el brazo derecho del Héroe clase S.

-No, mejor ven a jugar conmigo a mi casa de muñecas Señor Robot Genos.

-Olvídalo, yo le pedí primero que viniera conmigo.

-Eres un pequeño tramposo, yo soy la mayor así que el jugará primero conmigo.

-Olvídalo, eso de las muñecas es para niñas.

Nadare se enoja y hace levitar a su hermano, el cual comienza a patalear y golpear en el aire.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! –Saigetsu termina por calmarse y rendirse tras darse cuenta que no podía hacer nada contra su hermana. –No es justo que ella tenga poderes y yo no. –Esboza derrotado el niño de cabello negro.

-Jugaré con ambos, no tienen que pelearse. –Dice un sonriente Genos.

Sin duda no sería problemática su estadía con los chicos o amenos eso el creyó en aquel momento.

 **Fin de capítulo.**

* * *

 **Extra:**

Esa misma noche en una video llamada auspiciada por Skype.

Doctor Stench, me ha sucedido algo extraño el día de hoy, he experimentado ciertos errores graves esta mañana al verme inmerso en ciertos procesos violentos de pensamiento anti racional.

-¿Error 404 Genos?

-Si Doctor.

-Ya veo, ten cuidado chico sin darte cuenta has experimentado un error conocido como "pantalla azul" de seguro te dejó sin funcionar unos minutos.

-Sí, ¿Cómo lo supo?

-Experiencia….

 **Fin del extra.**

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **Gracias a todos por sus reviews, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado.**

 **No olviden dejar sus reviews me interesa escuchar sus opiniones y preguntas.**

 **Sin nada más que decir me despido!**

 **Suerte a todos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Genos la niñera**

 **Capítulo 3**

 **En alguna isla paradisiaca del caribe…**

La heroína clase S rango 2 conocida como "E l tornado del Terror" se encontraba recostada plácidamente sobre un Cheilon a la sombra de una sombrilla playera. Lentamente le daba un sorbo a la piña colada que levitaba frente a su boca mientras apreciaba aquel paisaje tropical y… Esperen… ¿No es ese Saitama quien está saliendo de la playa vistiendo una trusa para natación (muy parecida a la que utilizó el día de su examen para ser héroe) al mismo tiempo que exhibe su musculoso y sensual cuerpo?

Si, definitivamente era él… Esa calva era inconfundible.

Lentamente caminó hacia donde estaba la peliverde… Tomó una toalla y comenzó a secarse con naturalidad. De repente una camiseta golpea la cabeza de Saitama quedando esta última cubriendo su calva.

-¡Tapate! –Impera la Heroína.

-¿ehh?

-Que te tapes te he dicho ¡que no escuchas! …. Idiota… grrr.

-¿Te pasa algo Tats? Estás muy roja ¿tienes fiebre o algo?

La chica levita fuera de su asiento y toma la cabeza del Héroe calvo y la gira hacia donde estaban un grupo de mujeres mirándolo de manera perversa.

-Oh, eso…

-¿Ya entiendes tonto? Así que tapate ahora mismo… Esas no pueden mirarte, solo yo puedo mirarte eres mío, mío, mío y mío.

-Oye oye, cálmate…

* * *

Mientras tanto el grupo de mujeres…

- _Enserio el anda con esa chiguagua de pelo verde…_

 _-Pequeña suertuda…_

 _-Que le habrá visto…_

* * *

 **Del otro lado del mundo en Ciudad Z…**

Genos y los niños se encontraban en un taxi camino al dojo de Bang donde el pequeño Saigetsu aprendía artes marciales, ya que según el manual era indispensable que el chico supiera como defenderse.

Minutos después el taxi arriba a su destino… Tras tocar las puertas del dojo uno de los discípulos de Bang recibe al trio hasta donde su maestro.

-¿Genos, chico eres tú? Hacía mucho tiempo que no te veía.

-Sí señor Bang han sido varios años.

-¿Y qué haces con estos pequeños? ¿Por qué no vino Saitama como siempre?

-El Sensei me encargo que los cuide mientras está de viaje.

-Mmm, ya veo, quédate a presenciar las clases Genos me gustaría preguntarte ciertas cosas.

-No hay problema, así veo al pequeño Saigetsu en acción.

Las clases habían comenzado y un grupo de niños entre ellos Saigetsu se encontraban siendo guiados por uno de los discípulos de Bang más adelantados... Tras los ejercicios de calentamiento empezó una pequeña serie de combates de practica uno vs uno para mostrar las habilidades es estos ante el invitado del día.

Genos estaba muy intrigado sobre el desempeño que tendría el hijo de su poderoso Sensei… ¿Será acaso tan fuerte como él? Tanta fue su intriga que olvidó algo importante…

Mientras En otro salón del dojo…

Dos sujetos robustos y bien formados se encontraban de frente a una pequeña, maravillosa, encantadora y adorable niña de cabellos negros y ojos verdes.

-¿Entonces ustedes son muy fuertes? –Pregunta la niña con inocente curiosidad.

-Pues claro chiquilla… Somos muy fuertes.

-Sí, lo que dice mi compañero es cierto, podemos romper ladrillos solo con nuestras manos desnudas wuajajajajaja…

-¿oh, enserio? ¿Para eso se necesitan las manos?

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso mocosa?

-Y no solo eso niña, somos tan rápidos que podríamos atrapar una mosca en el aire. –Interrumpe el segundo hombre.

-Entonces son muy rápidos y fuertes. ¡Qué divertido! ¿Por qué no juegan a atraparme?

-No estamos para jugar niña.

-Vamos porfis quiero ver que tan hábil son.

Ambos ríen… -Te daremos ventaja de 15 segundos para que corras.

Nadare sonríe angelicalmente mientras se queda de pie frente a ambos hombres.

-¿No vas a correr niña?

-Nop…

En el dojo de entrenamiento…

Genos y Bang observaban atentamente a las jóvenes promesas de las artes marciales batirse en duelo, era sin duda alguna fascinante ver como niños tan jóvenes dominaban tan bien las artes marciales.

-Entonces Genos que hiciste estos 5 años fuera.

-He entrenado mucho señor Bang… fui bastante exigente conmigo mismo.

-Ya veo, así que no perdiste el tiempo después de todo.

-Efectivamente… El Sensei tuvo la sabiduría de mandarme en ese viaje, hoy en día quiero ser digno de su gratitud más que nunca.

-Ese Saitama… -Susurra Bang mientras hace una mueca de risa al recordar al héroe calvo.

El turno del pequeño Saigetsu había llegado…

Tanto el cómo su oponente se saludaron. En ese momento un grito desgarrador se escucha desde una de las habitaciones del Dojo…

Arghhladjsfkjdsfjkdsf

Todos se espantaron y corrieron a ver de donde provenían los gritos. Genos y Bang iban a la cabeza.

Al llegar a la fuente de los gritos la escena que allí sucedía parecía un chiste. Dos hombres musculosos altos y fornidos se encontraban de frente a una pequeña niña. Ambos hombres sudaban a chorros mientras trataban inútilmente de moverse… Estaban inmóviles Como piezas de ajedrez o talvez como Genos en el capítulo pasado. En sus rostros enrojecidos por la cantidad de sangre fluyendo se podía apreciar la extenuación por la que estaban pasando.

-Ma….Mae….Maestro.. Por favor dígale que pare. –Susurró uno de los discípulos atrapados.

-Argjgjgjgkjlajd quiero ir al baño por favor. –Gritaba el segundo.

-Esa niña… igual de problemática que su madre. –Suspira Bang.

-¡Oye tu déjalos! -Exclama el pequeño Saigetsu de entre la multitud.

-¿Por qué? Estamos jugando.

-¡Pues deja de jugar así o te acuso con Mamá!

-Está bien dejare de jugar. –Bufa la pequeña de ojos verdes mientras desactiva sus poderes psíquicos haciendo que ambos hombres se desplomen en el suelo del cansancio.

-Oh gracias a Dios pensé que iba a morir. –dice aterrorizado el primer discípulo.

-Esa mocosa es…. es un demonio disfrazado. –Agrega el segundo.

-Bien, ya pasó todo, volvamos todos a la sale de entrenamientos. –Dice Bang.

A los pocos segundos todos los presentes abandonan la habitación excepto por los dos hombres que jadeaban tirados en el piso.

-Enserio pensé que iba a morir.

-Creo que ya no necesito ir al baño.

* * *

Y así las horas pasaron Genos y los niños se encontraban de vuelta en el apartamento, tras la cena el trio se dispuso a ver la Tv, pero claro algo tan simple como esto no podía seguir siéndolo.

-Señor Robot Genos esas caricaturas me aburren. –Expresa Nadare.

-Sí, yo quiero ver la espada sangrienta. –Dice Saigetsu.

-¿La espada sangrienta? ¿Qué clase de programa es ese? –Pregunta el Cyborg.

-Pues es sobre Ninjas que se pelean con katanas y hay malvados demonios. –Esboza un emocionado Saigetsu.

-Siempre lo vemos con papa. –agrega la pequeña esper.

- _Esa programación es indebida para estos pequeños, claramente lo dice en la guía de Tornado, por suerte el control parental está aplicado. Pero… ¿como el Sensei permite que vean tal clase de programación? Esto es inquietante… -_ Piensa Genos.

-¿Entonces si va a poner el programa de los ninjas señor Robot Genos? –Pregunta Nadare.

-No chicos, aunque quiera no puedo, su madre bloqueo esos canales y yo no tengo la contraseña. –Agrega magistralmente Genos. Era un Jaque mate había hecho lo correcto mientras al mismo tiempo no quedaba mal con los niños.

-Bueno… ¿Qué tal si nos cuentas un cuento?

-Si, mi hermana tiene razón cuéntenos un cuento Señor Genos.

Genos se encontraba un poco sorprendido ante esta petición, el nunca antes había contado un cuento, de hecho no sabía ninguno.

-Si señor Genos, donde hayan ninjas, caballeros, dragones y peleas. –Dice un emocionado Saigetsu.

-Y que haya una princesa, un reino, un castillo y hadas. –agrega una aún más emocionada.

-¿No las contara señor Genos? –piden ambos al unísono.

Genos estaba un poco sonrojado esto no era como hacer tareas domésticas o pelear con bichos gigantes... Pero talvez este era otro reto más. –El héroe clase S suspira. Daria su mejor intento de contar una épica historia infantil donde estén involucrados Ninjas, Princesas, Castillos, Dragones, hadas, un reino y Caballeros.

-Bien niños les contaré una historia.

-¡Si Señor Genos usted es el mejor! -Exclaman ambos.

-Bien aquí va.

 _Érase una vez_ _un honorable héroe y su discípulo, ambos eran caballeros y trabajaban para una malcriada, amarga y de pequeña estatura princesa, quien los mandaba a diferentes encargo._

 _El encargo de esta vez era robar una bomba nuclear que poseía el reino rival vecino…_

 _y….._

 **Fin del capítulo**

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **Espero les haya gustado este capítulo… Actualizaré cada semana así que estén pendientes.**

 **Quería pedirles disculpas en los dos capítulos anteriores aparecieron frases cortadas ya que el subir el capítulo a FanFiction al parecer se perdió información. Como por ejemplo que Nadare es 6 minutos mayor que Saigetsu. En este trataré de ser más minucioso antes de publicarlo.**

 **Gracias por sus reviews en verdad me animan mucho a continuar con la historia no dejen de enviarlos, enserio me reí mucho con las reacciones de algunos de ustedes a los primeros dos capítulos.**

 **Me despido :D Sayonara!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Genos la niñera**

 **Capítulo 4**

Era una mañana difícil, la casa estaba patas arriba, Genos solo podía observar impotente como Saigetsu perseguía sin éxito a Nadare a través de todo el apartamento. El chico trataba de capturar a la pequeña esper pero era inútil, ella lo evadía con facilidad gracias a que podía levitar y salirse del alcance de su hermano y como no! entre ambos hacer un desastre.

-¿Era este alguna clase de súper entrenamiento de su Sensei? –Se preguntó el Cyborg. Si, de seguro lo era, una tarea tan difícil como esta era tan problemática como un entrenamiento de 7 infiernos.

En ese momento Genos tuvo un momento de iluminación.

-¡Sensei sin duda eres un grande entre los grandes! Soportas esta tarea tan dificultosa todos los días de tu vida con normalidad.

El Demon Cyborg estaba inspirado, no importa cuánto desorden hicieran esos niños él no se hostigaría bajo ninguna circunstancia, Además tenía un completo manual de cómo proceder, las condiciones eran más que favorables.

Lleno de energía y ánimo Genos decide dar el primer paso hacia el orden.

-¡Señorita Nadare deje en paz a su hermano! -Dice Genos con entusiasmo y autoridad.

Ambos niños paran su persecución y miran al Héroe Clase S que aún está señalándolos en pose épica, mientras ellos estaban con cara de "WTF".

-No. –Responde a secas Nadare mientras hace un gesto malicioso mira a su hermano y lo derriba con su telequinesis.

-¡Ya verás te atrapare! -Exclama el chico al mismo tiempo que se pone de pie y se lanza en una patada voladora en dirección a su hermana, la cual se eleva un poco y la esquiva fácilmente impactando este contra una mesa.

De la mesa cayo una lámpara la cual se hiso añicos. –Genos suspiró.

–Al menos lo intenté, en teoría no parece tan difícil, pero no es momento de rendirme, debe haber alguna manera de calmarlos.

-¡Si dejan de pelear los llevo al parque! –Exclama Genos en un intento desesperado. De nuevo capta la atención de ambos infantes.

-¿De verdad Señor Genos? –Pregunta una curiosa Nadare.

-Se lo garantizo. –Responde con seriedad Genos. –Pero tiene que dejar de pelear con su hermano y cooperar con el orden. –Agrega mientras hace una reverencia a la pequeña.

-¡Hecho! Señor Robot Genos es un trato ¿Cuándo iremos al parque?

-Esta misma tarde señorita.

-¡KIAA! Es usted muy lindo señor Genos. –Exclama con alegría la pequeña esper mientras vuela en círculos rápidos con alegría.

Saigetsu mira al Cyborg con un poco de recelo.

-Yo no necesitaba su ayuda para quitármela de encima, pero gracias de todas formas señor Genos yo también quiero ir al parque. –Agrega el pelinegro mientras se da la vuelta y pone de pie la mesa que segundos antes él había hecho caer.

-Bien chicos, cuando ordene la casa y coman su almuerzo iremos al parque.

* * *

En una extraña y conmovedora situación ambos niños ayudan a Genos a limpiar el desastre, minutos después el teléfono comienza a sonar. Genos deja el trapeador que tenía en manos y va con calma a levantar el teléfono.

Al momento de Genos levantar la bocina se escucha una voz bien conocida para el Cyborg.

-¿Eres tu pedazo de lata?

-To-to-Tornado.

-¿A quién esperabas eh?

-Bueno, yo….

-¿Cómo están los niños? –pregunta la peliverde sin dejar de terminar la última frase a Genos.

-Están perfectamente saludables y de buen ánimo.

-¿Están comiendo saludable?

-Afirmativo.

-¿Se lavan los dientes 3 veces al día?

-Afirmativo.

-¿Duermen 8 horas?

-8 horas y 15 minutos como promedio.

-¿Toman el suficiente liquido?

-Afirmativo.

-Hey Tats Relájate, los chicos están bien con Genos. –Se escucha una voz a lo lejos en el teléfono.

-Cállate, solo me preocupo por mis bebes. –Sentencia la esper.

-¿Ese es el Sensei?

-Sí, por cierto déjame hablar con los niños. –Dice la Heroína esta vez con un tono sereno y calmado.

-Sí, enseguida. –Niños, su madre quiere hablarles.

Ambos chicos corren hacia el teléfono con emoción, tomando primero Saigetsu el auricular.

Al ver esta acción Genos se extrañó un poco, al parecer estos niños eran muy apegados a su madre, cosa que le resultaba difícil de creer conociendo el carácter pesado y desagradable de tornado. Aun habían muchas cosas que el ignoraba sobre esta "colorida familia" que ni con el más moderno de los procesadores Intel él podría entender.

Varios minutos pasaron, Genos esperaba pacientemente que ambos niños terminaran de hablar con su progenitora, cuando de repente es sorprendido por la pequeña Nadare.

-Señor Robot Genos mi Papá quiere hablarle. –Dice la pequeña mientras estira su brazo con el teléfono en manos hacia donde estaba Genos.

Genos toma el teléfono con rapidez.

-¡Sensei!

-¿hola Genos como va todo?

-De maravilla Sensei, es un poco difícil pero estoy poniendo mi máximo esfuerzo en este entrenamiento.

-¿Entrenamiento?

-Sí, es usted un genio.

-Umm, bueno, no comprendo exactamente de qué hablas, pero espero que te diviertas y por cierto, ¿Cómo se ha portado Nadare?

-Es un poco traviesa Sensei.

-Sí, no te imaginas cuánto. –Se escucha a Saitama suspirar del otro lado del teléfono. –Genos ten cuidado con ella, ya sabes, podría convertirte en arte moderno o algo así si le haces enojar.

-No hay de qué preocuparse Sensei, tengo todo bajo control, La pequeña Nadare es una niña muy dulce.

-Sí, bueno. A veces me da la sensación que es más fuerte que su Madre.

-¿A qué se refiere Sensei?

-Nada, nada, solo pensaba en voz alta. Bueno ya tengo que colgar, regresaremos en unos días, recuerda las ofertas del sábado Genos, cuento contigo.

-¡Si Sensei!

-Bye Bye. –Saitama cuelga el teléfono.

* * *

El Héroe Calvo contempla a su peliverde compañera la cual estaba levitando en la entrada del bar donde estaban.

Era una larga historia como habían llegado a aquel lugar, basta con decir que alguien se le olvido empacar los cargadores de los teléfonos celulares, y el teléfono de ese bar era el único a larga distancia en la zona. Desventajas de estar en una isla sin duda.

-Vámonos Tats… -Agrega el héroe. La esper se limitó a seguirlo levitando en silencio todo el camino hasta la playa. Él sabía bien que le sucedía, en verdad estaba muy preocupada por los niños, Saigetsu era un niño común y corriente hasta ahora no tenía poderes ni habilidades sobre humanas, a los ojos de ella era un pequeño, frágil e indefenso en una ciudad plagada de peligros. Por otra parte Nadare había heredado sus habilidades en toda su extensión, pero no tenía amigos y era rechazada por los demás niños por ser diferente, sin contar que su mayor temor es que su hija sea secuestrada y convertida en una rata de laboratorio tal y como hicieron con ella en su infancia. Y por esa razón estaban de viaje, ella necesitaba relajarse un poco lejos de los niños, en verdad se excedía un poco a veces, necesitaba tomar las cosas con calma, o bueno a menos eso pensaba Saitama.

Solo podía hacer una cosa para animarla.

-Hey Tats ¿Quieres ir por un Udon?

La esper mira con extrañeza al calvo y luego sonríe. – ¿Idiota, crees que en una isla del caribe podrás encontrar un Udon? –Susurra la peliverde con ternura.

-ummm, Quien sabe, ¿Me acompañas a buscar?

-tonto… –Dice la esper con una sonrisa mientras se dispone a seguir al calvo a través de la playa a la luz de la luna.

* * *

Del otro lado del mundo donde aún estaba de día.

Genos vigilaba desde una banqueta del parque a ambos niños mientras jugaban en unos columpios, por alguna extraña razón, nadare no había usado sus poderes ni una sola vez desde que llegaron, de hecho estaba correteando y jugando como un niño común y corriente al sol de una cálida tarde de primavera.

El Cyborg notó rápidamente que alguien se había sentado justo a su lado en la banqueta del parque, al mirar de quien se trataba, pudo ver la figura de una mujer bien proporcionada, de hermosa presencia, pelo negro corto y por algún motivo familiar.

-¿No crees que son lindos mis sobrinos? –Agrega la mujer…

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **Notas: Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, aunque haya disminuido la cantidad de comedia de este para darle un poco de desarrollo a los personajes, les prometo que el próximo viene cargado de situaciones graciosas.**

 **Un saludo a ustedes mis lectores clase S en especial a Leonor.**

 **Recuerden que actualizo cada semana, déjenme sus opiniones, preguntas y cualquier cosa que tengan que decir sobre el capítulo y el fic en un review.**

 **Me despido y Sayonara!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Genos la niñera**

 **Capítulo 5**

¿Entonces estuviste fuera todo ese tiempo?

-Si… -Responde el Cyborg. ¿Y tú que has hecho en este tiempo Blizzard?

-Lo mismo que has estado haciendo tú…. Volviéndome más fuerte.

-Entiendo…

Un momento de silencio reina entre ambos héroes hasta que la esper rompe el silencio.

-¿No crees que es un poco irreal que mi hermana sea la madre de esos dos niños? –Esboza la pelinegra mientras observa a ambos chicos con una sonrisa.

-Debo confesarte que aún me cuesta procesarlo. –Responde Genos con un poco de pena.

-Creo que nadie lo vio venir… Cierto ¿Tú estabas lejos cuando ocurrió todo no?

-Si… Apenas fui informado hace unos días.

-Entiendo, y ahora estas a cargo de los niños.

-Por cierto, si tú eres su tía por que no te quedaste con ellos, parecería lo más lógico.

-Es una larga historia, podríamos resumirlo en que ya no tengo mucho contacto con mi hermana mayor… Pero me siento bien en que estén a tu cuidados eres diligente, y eres sin duda una mejor influencia que Saitama.

-Te equivocas, mi Sensei es la mayor influencia que he tenido, sin duda gracias a él me he hecho más fuerte y valeroso.

-Gracias a mi hermana yo también… Pero ese no es el punto ¿realmente crees que tu Sensei es una buena influencia para los niños?

En ese momento Genos imagina a Saitama recostado viendo una telenovela, luego jugando video juegos con una expresión floja, después otra escena de Saitama tirado en un mueble leyendo manga mientras se pica la nariz, otra más haciendo bombas de chicle hasta que exploten en su rostro.

EL Cyborg suspiró… -Creo que tienes algo de razón sobre eso Blizzard.

Fubuki ríe pícaramente, al saber que había ganado la pequeña discusión contra el Cyborg.

-Escuche que apenas llegaste a la ciudad recuperaste tu estatus como clase S.

-Eso es cierto, no fue muy difícil, y que tal tu ¿aun estas en la clase B?

-Nahh, ya no pertenezco a la asociación, ahora yo y el reformado grupo Blizzard trabajamos por nuestra cuenta.

-¿Enserio?

-Sí, es mejor buscar tu propia luz que estar a la sombra de alguien más, ¿No crees?

En ese momento una turba de personas pasa corriendo ante Genos Y Fubuki, parecían muy asustados y con mucha prisa.

-¡Corran por sus vidas! Gritó alguien entre la turba.

En dirección contraria 3 héroes de aparente poca pinta clase C o clase B como mucho, se dirigían hacia el lugar del que escapaba el grupo anterior.

-Vamos muchachos, acabemos con ese monstruo.

-¡JA! Será pan comido estamos de suerte.

-El que llegue al final es un marica jajajaja.

Menos de un minuto después el trio venia corriendo de regreso, golpeados y yendo al doble de velocidad con la que arribaron.

-¡Vámonos de aquí mierda!

-¡Ese sujeto no se anda con cuentos! ¿Viste eso?

-Si hermano, ¡Mejor que digan aquí corrió que aquí murió!

Una gota de sudor aparece en las cabezas de Genos Y Fubuki al presenciar tal escena.

Rápidamente Genos reacciona. –¡Los niños Blizzard!

Fubuki rápidamente escanea el lugar, era difícil divisar los niños, las personas estaban llevándose a sus hijos a rastras escapando del peligro inminente. Entre tanto caos era casi imposible hallarlos.

* * *

-¿Qué le pasa a toda esta gente hermano?

-Es obvio que huyen de un monstruo algo así tonta.

-¿Un monstruo? ¿Cómo en las películas y las noticias? ¡Quiero verlo! –Esboza la pequeña ojiverde.

-Pero mamá dice que si viene algún ser peligroso huyamos… Mejor vamos con el señor Genos. –Responde Saigetsu.

-Tu ve si quieres, yo iré a ver el monstruo. Nadare se despega del suelo levitando, y se dirige en dirección al peligro.

-¡Oye! ¡Espérame! -Grita Saigetsu mientras se dispone a seguir a Nadare.

* * *

-¡Ahí está la señorita Nadare! -Exclama el Héroe clase S

-¡Vamos!

Genos y Fubuki van detrás de Nadare quien finalmente se termina encontrando con el "monstruo"

Ante ellos apareció una abominación esférica de color verde y transparente con piernas y brazos gigantes, y en el centro una especie de núcleo con ojos.

El monstruo tenía en su brazo derecho a un hombre agarrado de la parte baja de sus piernas, mientras con la izquierda tenia sujetado otro sujeto alrededor de su cintura.

-Por favor déjame ir.

-Claro, debiste haberlo pedido antes.

En un movimiento torpe el monstruo lanza al aire al sujeto de la mano izquierda.

-¡Arhhhhhhhh! –grita el hombre mientras es arrojado a los aires.

El ser verde rápidamente toma al primer hombre con ambas manos y lo utiliza como bat para golpear al que lanzo hacia arriba. ¡Si como si fuera baseball!

-¡Y es otro home run para mí hahahhaha!

-¿Entonces a los monstruos les gusta el baseball? –pregunta Nadare acercándose hacia el monstruo.

-¿¡Ehh pero qué demonios una niña que puede volar!? –Exclama el monstruo verde.

-¡Señorita Nadare aléjese es peligroso! -Grita Genos.

Al oír esto Saigetsu divisa al Cyborg y corre rápidamente hacia Genos.

-¡Tía Fubuki eres tú! ¿Qué haces con el señor Genos?

-Te contare después que derrotemos a esa cosa pequeño ¿Si? –Responde la pelinegra mientras sonríe a su sobrino y se pone de pie en guardia contra la abominación.

-Mmmmm niña, al menos puedes servil como pelota de Golf. –Esboza el enemigo mientras intenta poner sus manos en Nadare.

Antes de siquiera poder tocarla una patada a toda velocidad se clava en su gelatinosa mano izquierda.

-¡Ni se te ocurra tocarla! –dice Genos mientras se da cuenta que su pierna estaba enterrada en la sustancia gelatinosa de su enemigo. –¡Maldición estoy atrapado!

-Otra mosca que cae wuajajaj… -En ese momento Genos usa un propulsor en su pierna creando una pequeña explosión que abre un agujero en la mano del gigante logrando así sacar su pierna y volver al suelo.

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar una lluvia de rocas golpean al monstruo, pero al igual que la patada de Genos se quedan adheridas al cuerpo del gigante verde.

-¡Maldición! -Exclama Fubuki al ver que su ataque no había surtido efecto.

-Wo wo wo, ya veo que ustedes se están poniendo rudos, entonces yo también lo haré. El gigante recoge un sujeto que yacía en el suelo haciéndose el muerto.

-Mierda… -Susurra el sujeto mientras es pegado por una sustancia gelatinosa junto con él que fue usado anteriormente como bate formando así un nunchaku humano con ambos sujetos.

-Joder, aquí vamos de nuevo. –Dice el hombre bat, suspirando.

El monstruo empezó a hacer hábiles acrobacias con su nunchaku, las cuales se veían ridículas y torpes gracias a su cuerpo esférico y regordete.

* * *

Sentada en la rama de un árbol Nadare reía y aplaudía ante tal espectáculo… mientras Saigetsu observaba a salvo detrás del tronco del mismo árbol.

Luego de hacer sus acrobacias el gigante verde hace una seña con su mano a Fubuki y Genos invitándolos a la acción.

* * *

Mientras tanto en una paradisiaca isla del caribe…

La luna estaba en cuarto menguante y se podía apreciar a lo ancho de toda la isla, era un buen paisaje para pasar la noche fuera, y para la no tanta coincidencia dos personas peculiares tuvieron esa misma idea.

-Vaya, pensar que me hiciste ir por toda la isla en busca de Udon, tú nunca cambias.

-Había que intentarlo… De todas maneras este helado no está nada mal. Dice el Héroe calvo mientras le da una lamida a su cono de helado.

-Odio admitir cuando tienes razón. –Responde la peli verde haciendo una mueca de orgullo mientras también le da una lamida a su Helado.

Jiji.. jiji.. jii Se escuchan unas risas traviesas entre los arbustos.

-¿Escuchaste eso? –Pregunta Saitama.

-Sí, ¿Qué crees haya sido?

-Ni idea. –Responde el calvo mientras le da otra lamida a su helado.

-echemos un vistazo. –Dice la peli verde, mientras Saitama se encoje de hombros y la sigue.

Cuando ambos se asoman a ver entre la oscuridad de los matorrales se topan con una pareja, la cual estaba besándose, pero lo que más llamaba la atención eran las piernas abiertas de la chica y las constantes envestidas del chico.

Al ver esto Tatsumaki se puso roja dibujando una expresión sorpresa bizarra.

-Pss Hey, chicos, para eso hay hoteles por aquí cerca. –Dice en voz baja Saitama dándole a continuación otra lamida a su helado.

La pareja se espanta, el hombre se sube los pantalones al momento que toma su chica y emprenden la huida entre los arbustos.

-¿Que, dije algo malo?

La esper superó su rubor, suspiró. –Pues salieron corriendo, ¿Qué crees?

-Yo creo nosotros también deberíamos ir al hotel.

De inmediato el rubor vuelve al rostro de la peliverde.

-eh ¿A que iremos al hotel? –Pregunta con inocencia la esper.

-Pues a descansar ha sido un día largo, y no vendría mal dormir un poco.

-idiota, no digas cosas que se malinterpreten, juhhh. –La ojiverde da la espalda a Saitama mientras se va levitando en dirección hacia las luces del hotel.

-¿ehh, ahora que hice? –Esboza Saitama, mientras termina por resignarse, encogerse de hombros y darle otra lamida a su delicioso helado… Después de todo ella era la clase de chica que te sepulta bajo dos placas de suelo justo después de sonreírte con ternura.

 **Fin del capítulo**

* * *

 **Notas: Espero este nuevo capítulo les haya gustado como los anteriores.**

 **Saludos a Pau-Neko, Jona584, Leonor, Alone forever y Taskmaster. ..**

 **Gracias a todos por sus reviews, tomaré en cuentas sus ideas y sugerencias.**

 **Espero con ansias sus reviews sobre este capítulo junto con nuevas expectativas y sugerencias las cual disfruto mucho leer.**

 **Hasta la semana que viene!**

 **Sayonara**


	6. Chapter 6

**Genos la niñera**

 **Capítulo: 6**

Fubuki y Genos estaban teniendo problemas con el monstruo verde de gelatinoso cuerpo, parecía ser inmune a todo tipo de ataques. Todo un "Pain in the Ass"

-¿Y si le hacemos daño desde dentro? –Agrega la pelinegra. –Ese núcleo dentro de su cuerpo debe ser su cerebro o algo así, si lo destruimos podríamos talvez derrotarlo.

-Es una interesante observación, pero el problema está en cómo penetraremos su Gelatinoso blindaje. –Responde el Cyborg.

-Tengo una idea, ataca a mi señal.

Genos asiente y permanece en guardia expectante al siguiente movimiento de la esper.

Fubuki se despega del suelo y lanza un agresivo ataque despegando un árbol del suelo y lanzándolo contra la abominación verde la cual pone sus brazos en cruz para cubrirse, quedando el árbol incrustado en ambos brazos del monstruo.

De inmediato Fubuki se coloca en la espalda del monstruo sin que este lo note, y utiliza sus poderes para abrir un enorme agujero en la espalda.

-¡Ahora! –Grita la esper.

Genos asiente y corre hacia donde estaban a máxima potencia entrando por el agujero, y liberando toda su energía para causar una explosión desde dentro del monstruo, haciendo que este vuele y todo el parque quede cubierto de Gelatina no comestible.

De entre los gelatinosos escombros se levantan unos completamente sucios y enverdecidos Genos y Fubuki.

-Creo que lo logramos Blizzard, Tu idea fue acertada.

-¡Qué asco! Ahora estoy llena de esta sustancia extraña. –Se queja pelinegra.

De inmediato Nadare llega levitando con una sombrilla y totalmente limpia.

-Tía, Señor Robot Genos, lo lograron, hacen buen equipo. –La niña aplaude mientras deja la sombrilla suspendida.

-¿Y dónde está tu hermano? –Pregunta Genos.

-Etto, bueno, creo que estaba por aquí cerca, umm detrás de ese árbol, pero ya no está. –De inmediato nadare levita a gran velocidad hacia donde estaba su hermano, busca por allí, busca por allá pero nada, la pequeña pelinegra empieza a sentirse confusa, ¿A dónde fue su hermano? Confundida nadare aterriza en el pasto y nota una pequeña hoja de papel clavada con una shuriken en el árbol donde estaba oculta junto con su hermano.

-Señor Genos, Tía, esto no estaba aquí. –De inmediato Genos y Fubuki corren hasta el árbol, Genos retira la Shuriken, toma la hoja de papel y la lee.

" _Tengo a tu mocoso Saitama, si lo quieres recuperar ven por mí al lugar que tú y yo sabemos, te aseguro que esta vez te derrotaré, si no apareces en 24 horas el niño muere"_

 _Firma: Sonic._

 _Posdata: es enserio, lo mataré._

-¡Maldición! Te he fallado Sensei… -Exclama Genos traes caer derrotado de rodillas abatido por la derrota.

-Maldición, ese maldito aprovechó que luchábamos contra ese monstruo para secuestrar a mi sobrino, este sujeto no sabe con quién se está metiendo. –Dice Fubuki mientras en un acto de enojo arruga la hoja de papel con su puño.

-he fallado, he fallado, he fallado, he fallado, he fallado, he fallado. –repetía Genos una y otra vez, mientras golpeaba el suelo con su puño.

-Oye, no es tu culpa, estábamos ocupados con ese monstruo.

-Si fue mi culpa, señorita Blizzard, yo los traje al parque, era mi responsabilidad. Y he fallado.

-Ya eso no importa, tienes dos opciones o sigues ahí abajo quejándote como un debilucho o vienes conmigo a buscar a ese mal nacido y recuperar a mi sobrino. Tú eliges.

Estas palabras fueron iluminadoras para Genos, esta era la redención que el necesitaba… Sin duda recuperaría a ese niño cueste lo que cueste, para espiar sus pecados, y recuperar su honor recientemente perdido.

-Por cierto esto queda en total secreto.

-¿Ehh?

-Si mi hermana mayor se entera de esto nos matara a todos, a ti, a mí, al secuestrador.

-Conociendo a Tornado esa es una posibilidad real. –agrega Genos.

-Así que salvemos a mi sobrino y guardemos el secreto.

Genos asiente, este no era su estilo pero Fubuki tenía razón. Esto no podía llegar a oídos de Tatsumaki bajo ningún precepto.

-Yo también guardaré el secreto. –susurra nadare quien estaba cabizbaja en medio de ambos adultos. –También quiero recuperar a mi hermano, nadie que no sea yo puede lastimarlo. En ese momento dos lágrimas se ven caer por las mejillas de la pequeña esper.

Fubuki se agacha para ponerse al nivel de su sobrina, acaricia su negra cabellera, y ambos pares de ojos verdes se encuentran. La mayor le regala una sonrisa a la pequeña.

Genos notó el gran parecido físico de estas dos, sin duda eran familiares, tenían los mismos ojos esmeralda, el mismo color de pelo, los mismos poderes. La única diferencia estaba en que el pelo de Nadare era igual al de rebelde que el de su madre, pero sin duda eran casi idénticas.

-He oído que eres muy fuerte, ¿no es así? Pregunta la esper mayor.

La pequeña asiente.

-Pues está claro, tú vendrás con nosotros y nos ayudaras a rescatar a tu hermano.

Nadare se seca las lágrimas y sonríe.

-¿Bien por donde empezamos Blizzard? Pregunta Genos.

-Pues por darnos un Baño, aún estamos cubiertos de esta cosa. Pero no se preocupen, llamaré a mis muchachos para que ayuden en la búsqueda, tarde o temprano daremos con el tal Sonic.

* * *

Mientras tanto al otro lado del mundo.

Saitama dormía plácidamente en su cómoda cama de hotel, esto si era vida. Soñaba con infinitos descuentos, no sabía por dónde empezar a comprar, todo estaba a mitad de precio, era el jodido paraíso, mientras iba por los pasillos de la tienda dando brincos de alegría, se topó con un pasillo oscuro y tenebroso, de repente el pasillo lo atrae magnéticamente como si de un imán se tratase. ¡Y si! Era el área para Bebés.

-No, este lugar de nuevo….. –Se dijo así mismo el Héroe calvo temblando del miedo.

Los gritos de bebes comenzaban a escucharse entre la oscuridad de los mostradores.

-¡Debo salir de aquí!

Saitama trata de correr frenéticamente hacia la salida del oscuro pasillo, pero este se hace infinito, no había escapatoria.

Unos brazos salieron desde los mostradores sujetando e Inmovilizando a Saitama de Pies y manos, un ejército de bebes gateando se acercaban al Héroe mientras este observaba aterrorizado inmóvil.

Y como si de una orquesta se tratase todos comenzaron a llorar a la vez… haciendo que Saitama cayera en un estado de sufrimiento constante. Despertando de golpe y con cara perturbada e inexpresiva.

-¿Qué fue eso?

* * *

En una fábrica abandonada se encontraban Sonic y el pequeño Saigetsu quien estaba atado de manos y pies. Sentado en una tubería junto al Ninja.

-No tengo nada contra ti chico, solo eres mi boleto para tu padre se aparezca wuajajajaja.

-No lo hará.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?

-Por qué se fue de vacaciones a una isla.

-¿Enserio?

* * *

 **¡Fin del capítulo!**

 **Notas: En el próximo capítulo les tengo un anuncio hasta la próxima!.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Genos la niñera**

 **Capítulo 7**

Entonces Saitama no está.

-Mi Papá se fue de vacaciones con mi Mamá, no le miento.

-Ese bastardo es escurridizo, pero no podrá escapar de mí por siempre.

Y así en las profundidades de una fábrica abandonada transcurría la conversación entre un ninja asesino de elite y un introvertido niño de 5 años que peculiarmente era el hijo de su auto proclamado "Rival", tal dupla no se veía muy a menudo por esos dominios.

Pese a que Saigetsu era reservado y generalmente le costaba hablar con gente nueva, algo de este villano llamó su atención… Tanto como para interactuar con este extraño.

-¿Cómo es usted tan rápido? –Pregunta el niño ojiverde.

-¿Para qué quieres saber eso niño jaja? –esboza el ninja con una sonrisa de orgullo.

-Ni siquiera me percaté cuando usted me tomó. Todo… Pasó muy rápido.

-Lo soy porque he entrenado hasta volverme así de rápido, además, soy un ninja.

-¿Entonces si me convierto en ninja seré así de rápido?

-Probablemente no, no todos llegan a este nivel.

-ya, veo.. Oiga ¿Qué le hiso mi padre a usted?

-¿Qué me hiso…? -Sonic se mete al pasado a recordar dolorosos momentos, derrota tras derrota, cada una la recordaba meticulosamente en especial esa en la que Saitama casi lo deja sin "hijos". –Pues me ha derrotado, manchado mi honor, apresado, semicastrado, burlado, traumado, sodomiza…. –Espera eso ultimo no. Pero en Conclusión tengo cuentas que saldar con tu padre.

-Entonces, por eso me secuestró, para atraer a mi padre aquí.

-Es evidente.

En ese momento Saigetsu hace un gesto de enojo y baja su cabeza como si estuviera refunfuñando en sus adentro.

-Sabe señor ninja, usted parece alguien muy fuerte, no entiendo por cómo no puede derrotar a alguien como mi padre. No entiendo a los adultos, El maestro Bang, El señor Genos, El señor King, Mi tía Fubuki todos respetan a mi padre y dicen que él es muy fuerte, pero eso es mentira, mi padre solo se la pasa holgazaneando todo el día, viendo tele, jugando videojuegos, tomando siestas y nunca lo he visto entrenar ni una sola vez.

-Niño, tu padre no es un enemigo que se tome a la ligera, él siempre me ha derrotado con suma facilidad.

-Vaya, en verdad que no entiendo, el solo es un sujeto normal.

-Al parecer no te has percatado que eres hijo de dos monstruos ridículamente poderosos. Que por cierto, yo derrotaré jajajaja.

-Pero ellos no están aquí.

-Sí, no hay problema, te tendré cautivo hasta que vuelvan. –Dice Sonic con naturalidad.

-Bueno ¿entonces me podría enseñar a ser un ninja mientras tanto?

-No sé, quizás. –Respondía el Ninja mientras dibujaba una sonrisa malévola en su rostro.

 _Pronto nos volveremos a ver Saitama…_

* * *

¿Qué de Saitama? Bueno digamos que el no tuvo una buena noche.

Eran las 7:00 Am, Saitama lentamente se ponía de pie de su cama, parecía fastidiado y un poco agotado. Había tenido esa molesta pesadilla toda la noche y no pudo dormir bien, A diferencia de alguien que si durmió cómodamente y de hecho aun dormía.

-Supongo que un paseo por la playa no haría daño….

Y así momentos después Nuestro calvo héroe se encontraba dando un paseo por la ahora despoblada y tranquila playa.

-Ahh esto si es vida. –dice en voz baja Saitama mientras se sienta en la arena bajo la sombra de un cocotero.

Su momento de relajación no duro lo suficiente, segundos después un coco cae y golpea su cabeza. Quedando Saitama con una expresión de Poker en todo el rostro.

Un viejo que por allí pasaba vio la escena y quedo totalmente incrédulo, al sujeto lo acababa de golpear un coco a gran velocidad y ni siquiera se había inmutado.

-¿Oiga amigo está bien?

-¿Eh?

-Lo acaba de golpear un coco…

-¡Ah sí! No es nada. –Decía Saitama sonriendo.

 _-hehehee quien es este tipo, a mi primo Ralph lo golpeo un coco que lo mando inconsciente al hospital por una semana con una fractura el en cráneo y este está como si nada, que clase de sujetos raros vienen aquí_. –Susurra para sí mismo el viejo.

El viejo siguió su camino con rostro extrañado.

Al cabo de un momento Saitama se pone de pie y abandona la playa para subir a la parte alta de la isla donde había una hermosa vegetación. Una vez allí se recostó nuevamente un enorme árbol donde al final producto del cansancio de aquella mala noche se quedó dormido.

Grave error, Gravísimo error, Gravisisisisisimo Error.

* * *

-¡Despierta Bueno para nada! –Se escuchó una voz a lo lejos.

-¡Despierta imbécil! -Ahora la voz se escuchaba más fuerte.

-¡Que despiertes estúpido Calvo! –Saitama despierta de repente encontrándose un par de ojos verdes mirándolo de frente con Enojo.

-Eres un desconsiderado, me dejas sola en la habitación del hotel y te largas a dormir en medio de los árboles. Sabes, estuve buscándote por toda la isla al menos podías dejar una notita o algo así! ¿No crees? Pero no, no puedes porque eres un tonto cabeza de aguacate grrr.

-Cálmate, solo me quede dormido un rato.

-¿Qué me calme? Hay que ver que eres descarado. –Dice la esper con enojo.

Saitama se pone de pie con naturalidad la toma de la cintura y se hecha a Tatsumaki al hombro mientras se aleja caminando del lugar.

-¡Suéltame! ¡No te he dado autorización para tocarme! –grita la peliverde mientras patalea.

-No la necesito.

-¿Quién te has creído que eres tonto?

-Soy Saitama, solo eso.

-Grrr, déjame ir, te aprovechas que no puedo hacer nada contra ti para sujetarme de tal manera.

Tatsumaki empieza a resplandecer y a su vez el suelo alrededor de Saitama comienza a agrietarse y a hacerse pequeños cráteres en cada paso que el calvo da. Todo por culpa de la fuerte presión psíquica ejercida sobre este, pero…

Saitama seguía caminando con naturalidad, mientras el suelo se hacía pedazos y los árboles se retorcían.

-Grrr…

Saitama para de repente.

-¿Enserio quieres que te suelte?

La peliverde suspira poniendo un rostro de fastidio…. –No, no quiero. –Responde, escupiendo esta última palabra a regañadientes.

-Eso pensé… -Responde Saitama con una sonrisa, Reanudando su marcha.

-Pero que conste que me las pagaras por haberme dejado sola en la habitación.

-Vamos a desayunar y luego vamos por un teléfono para llamar a los chicos.

-Bien tú ganas cabezón, quiero panqueques, solo así te perdonaré.

* * *

En ciudad Z la mañana había llegado.

Genos se encontraba en un especie de trance, procesando miles de datos concernientes a posibles ubicaciones donde podría estar Saigetsu… Según decía la nota, su Sensei conocía el lugar, así que si le preguntaba él podía desvelar el lugar y así podrían recuperar al chico. Pero bajo esta premisa un dilema surgía, si preguntaba esto a su Sensei seria desvelar que había fallado en su misión.

¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Qué podía hacer? No sería capaz de mentirle a su Sensei.

Genos pone ambas manos en su cabeza dejándose caer en el suelo en posición fetal.

-¿Oye estas bien? –Pregunta una Fubuki extrañada ante tal situación.

Pero Genos no podía escucharla.

El sonido del teléfono capta la atención de la pelinegra, y despierta a Genos de su trance.

-Esa debe ser Tornado… Estoy seguro. -Agrega Genos mientras se pone de pie y levanta el Teléfono.

Fubuki Observaba nerviosa la escena atenta a cualquier cosa que podría decir el Cyborg.

Genos cierra la bocina…

-¿Quién era? –Pregunta nerviosa la pelinegra.

-La compañía de cable en una promoción de canales para adultos Premium.

La esper suspira… -De inmediato vuelve a sonar el Teléfono. Genos lo levanta sin titubear.

-To-Tornado…

-¿Cómo va todo cafetera?

-Bien, excelente sin ninguna novedad.

Fubuki se apresura al teléfono y pone el altavoz para poder escuchar la conversación.

-¿Dónde están los niños?

Fubuki hace una seña a Genos pasando su mano por el cuello en señal de muerte segura.

-La Señorita Nadare Aun Duerme.

-¿Y Saigetsu? –pregunta tranquilamente la peliverde.

-Eh, eh, eh, bueno. –la manos de Genos comienzan a temblar y chispas empiezan a salir de estas.

-¿sí que sucede?

-Pues él está, Está, está.

-Acaso te has trabado maquina tonta.

-Él está do-dormido por igual.

-Ya veo, espero que todo esté bien, si sucede algo ya sabes lo que haré.

-En-Entendido. Po-por favor podrías comunicarme con el Sensei.

Tatsumaki no contesta, y le pasa el teléfono a Saitama.

-Se-Sensei, tengo algo que contarle. Pero antes necesito por mi integridad física y moral igual por la de la señorita Fubuki no contarle esto que le diré a Tornado, pero necesitamos su ayuda solo usted conoce el lugar.

-No se dé que hablas, ¿Qué sucede?

Y así pasaban los minutos Tatsumaki ya se hallaba desesperada ante lo larga que se había tornado la llamada, ¿De qué diablos estarían hablando? Saitama estaba hablando en voz baja a la vez que gradualmente la observaba. ¿Qué mierda estarían tramando?

Al final la llamada terminó.

-¿Que te dijo esa cafetera?

-Oh, nada importante… -Saitama sabía la verdad, pero no estaba preocupado, sabía que Sonic no era una amenaza.

La verdadera amenaza era cierta esper de baja estatura si se enteraba de eso.

 **Fin del Capítulo.**

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo.**

 **Saludos a Taskmaster, Jona584 Y Leonor.**

 **Quisiera hacerles una petición, ya que varios me lo han pedido, pienso mostrar partes del pasado Ya saben, que cosa llevo al nacimiento de los gemelos, como sus padres terminaron juntos etc etc.**

 **Prefieren que introduzca estos fragmentos dentro del Fic como flashbacks Bien colocados o Que haga otro fic relatando más ampliamente esta historia? Con esta segunda opcion tardare un poquito mas en actualizar de una semana.**

 **Y la segunda petición que es al mismo tiempo un anuncio, es que pretendo dibujar a forma de manga, algunas escenas de este fic y me gustaría que me ayuden a elegir sus favoritas, ya que no tengo tiempo para ilustrar el fic completo XD.**

 **Me gustaría que me den sus opiniones del ya sea por mensaje privado o Reviews.. Espero su ayuda. Ahh y no olviden comentar sobre el capítulo XD**

 **Gracias por todo :D hasta la próxima semana!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Genos la niñera**

 **Capítulo 8**

La luna se asomaba a lo lejos reflejándose en el mar, en las arenas de la playa una peculiar fiesta se llevaba a cabo.

En una pequeña tarima se encontraba una banda tocando, alrededor habían decenas de espectadores sentados en la arena disfrutando del modesto show.

-Vaya, esta música si es relajante ¿No crees?

-A mí me parce aburrida.

-Pues para mi está bien.

-Y a mí me da sueño. –Dice bostezando la peliverde.

-Pues duerme.

-No, te estoy vigilando.

-Ah vamos. –Saitama suspira. –Ya te he dicho que no estaba mirando a esas chicas.

-No me importa, te vigilaré de todos modos.

Saitama se encoje de hombros, mientras al sonido de la música recordaba el confuso suceso de esa tarde.

* * *

 **Flashback**

A la sombra de una sombrilla de playa Tatsumaki leía una revista turística del lugar, que indicaba los lugares a visitar en el archipiélago de islas, aun había mucho que ver.

De repente voltea a ver que hacia Saitama quien estaba recostado junto a ella, este llevaba puestas unas gafas de sol, y "observaba" atentamente a una dirección.

-¿oye que haces? –Pregunta la esper.

-Oh, no nada.

-mmm, ya veo, Oye, que te parece si vamos a cenar esta noche a un restaurante temático que he visto aquí en la revista turística.

-Claro.

-Creo que tiene comida muy exótica y te gustará.

-Claro.

-¿Me estas prestando atención?

-Claro.

-¿Qué estas mirando en esa dirección?

-Oh, nada en especial.

-No has despegado la vista de esa dirección desde hace un rato.

-No es nada solo veo el partido.

-¿Qué partido?

-Pues el de voleibol. –Esboza tranquilamente el calvo.

-A ver. –La peliverde alza la vista hacia donde estaba mirando Saitama y se encuentra con un grupo de atractivas chicas jugando al voleibol de playa con mucha energía y belleza. Eran esbeltas, bien proporcionadas y delgadas.

Por la mente de la heroína Paso un "Tornado" de pensamientos, en todos los sentidos esas chicas eran más atractivas que ella, tenían pechos más grandes, eran más altas, cada parte de sus bikinis era rellenado. ¿Pero qué mierda? ¿Acaso ese idiota estaba mirando chicas más atractivas que ella?

-Eres un asqueroso pervertido… -Condena Tatsumaki al tiempo que comienza a levitar y la arena comenzaba a levantarse del suelo.

-¿De qué hablas? –Responde con inocencia Saitama.

-¡Me tomas por tonta, estabas mirándole el trasero y los pechos a esas chicas!

Los bañistas se comenzaron a percatar que estaban formándose tornados de arena, y la marea empezaba a arreciar, como si de algún fenómeno natural se tratase.

-Yo solo veía el partido. –Dice con tranquilidad el calvo. –Escucha, no sirve de nada que este mirando chicas si ya tengo una, ¿No crees?

-Sí, pero… -Responde la esper, al mismo tiempo que la marea se calma y los tornados de arena desaparecen detrás de ella y con ellos el creciente pánico que se estaba apoderando de los bañistas.

-¿Pero qué? ¿Eres mi chica no es así? Así que no deberías pensar esas cosas.

La peli verde hace una mueca aceptando su derrota, era irritante como ese idiota a veces podía hablar con tanta lógica y sabiduría… No aparenta ser tan listo, como no aparenta ser tan fuerte ¿el sabia su punto débil o qué?

-Pero te estaré vigilando, aun sospecho de ti, no te quitare los ojos de encima.

-¿Enserio? Creo que a veces exageras. –dice el calvo medio fastidiado.

-Cállate. –Responde la peliverde.

 **Fin Flashback.**

* * *

Ambos siguieron escuchando el espectáculo a la luz de la luna, hasta que terminó y regresaron al cuarto de hotel.

* * *

La menuda peliverde se miraba al espejo del baño después de ducharse pensando en lo sucedido esa tarde, ¿En verdad él la consideraba atractiva? -hace una mueca al espejo y sale del baño.

Saitama se encontraba viendo la tv por cable que tenía su habitación de hotel.

-¿Oye estas camas son muy cómodas no crees? –dice el calvo mientras mira la tv. Pero no obtiene respuesta alguna de su compañera.

El héroe se extraña al no recibir respuesta, y se dispone buscarla por la habitación con la vista. Pero no era necesario, ella estaba justo frente a él, sus penetrantes ojos verdes lo abordaron, había cierto detalle que Saitama apreció rápidamente al verla... Y ese detalle era !Que no tenía ni una pisca de ropa! La esper levitaba Desnuda justo frente a él.

La peliverde pone su dedo índice sobre la nariz del calvo.

-Recuerda que te estoy vigilando. –Dice esto último con una sonrisa malévola.

Sin decir una palabra ni mover su rostro un centímetro Saitama toma el control de la Tv y la apaga, por su parte la esper chasquea los dedos para usar su telequinesis Accionando el interruptor de las luces de la habitación.

Fuera luces… y todo quedó en completa oscuridad.

* * *

En una fábrica abandonada de ciudad Z…

Genos se había adentrado a una fábrica abandonada en busca del secuestrado Saigetsu, Saitama había indicado que esa era la guarida del ninja que lo raptó.

Genos usaba una luz proveniente de su brazo derecho para iluminar los oscuros rincones del lugar. Parecía desierto, hasta que una voz entre ecos resonó.

-Si no eres Saitama Lárgate.

-¡Donde estas! -Exclama Genos.

-Estoy en las sombras jajajaja.

-¡Deja ir al pequeño!

-Cuando venga Saitama a Buscarlo se lo daré.

-¡Te desafío Rufián! Si quieres retar a mi Sensei tendrás primero que derrotarme a mí, su discípulo Numero uno. –Exclama el Cyborg exaltado en epicidad.

-Ya veo, con que así estamos, acepto tu desafío, será un buen calentamiento antes de enfrentar a Saitama. –Dice tranquilamente el ninja quien aparece en escena justo encima de una enorme pila de restos de metal.

-Si yo gano, el chico vendrá conmigo.

-Está bien, pero si pierdes no verán más al chico hasta que Saitama regrese a enfrentarme.

-Lucha maldito Villano.

Genos se abalanza contra el Ninja pero este desaparece en una fracción de segundo.

De inmediato una ráfaga de shurikens es lanzada contra el androide, Genos utiliza su brazo para cubrirse, quedando todas las Shurikens incrustadas en este.

-uhh, ya veo que eres un tipo duro, Entonces tendré que ponerme serio.

Sonic aparece detrás del Cyborg y le da una patada que lo manda a volar por los aires, Siendo interceptado nuevamente por el ninja con otra patada que lo manda a toda velocidad hacia el suelo creando una pequeña nube de polvo al romperse el concreto del piso de la fábrica.

-jajajjaa, vaya eso es todo lo que tienes, enserio esperaba más.

Del polvo levantado por los escombros una luz comienza a resplandecer cada vez más fuerte. Sonic se percata del peligro y da un salto para alejarse, la nube de polvo es dispersada por un poderoso rayo de energía, que ilumina todo el lugar, encegueciendo por un segundo al ninja.

Sin saber que lo golpeó Sonic es pegado con fuerza contra la pared creando un pequeño cráter en esta.. El ninja divisa como Genos estaba parado frente a él apuntando con su mano.

-Esto se pone divertido. –Sonic desenfunda su Katana y desaparece en un parpadeo.

-Es muy rápido, debo predecir sus movimientos si quiero alcanzar la victoria. –Genos pone sus sentidos aumentados robóticos al máximo en espera del siguiente ataque.

Una leve alteración en el viento fue suficiente para que Genos se percatara del ataque de Sonic y a duras penas lo esquivara disparando rápidamente una ráfaga de fuego que el ninja evade con suma facilidad utilizando su velocidad.

Detrás de las oxidadas hélices de un abanico industrial se ocultaba Saigetsu quien observaba la pelea sin entender siquiera lo que esos sujetos hacían, eran muy rápidos para su vista, no podía seguirlos.

- _Enserio se pelean así por culpa de mi padre… -_ susurra el pequeño ojiverde. – _No entiendo por qué lo hacen, de seguro mi Papá debe estar viendo Tv o algo así mientras estos dos señores se están pegando._

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por ayudarme con sus ideas, por votación popular habrá Fic precuela, no anunciaré cuando será publicado pero dejémoslo en que un día para nada lejano se lo toparán en la sección de recientes… Y si, tendrá mucho romance.. V**

 **Con respecto a los dibujos, ya comencé a bocetar los personajes y gracias a sus ideas las escenas que dibujaré serán: Genos conociendo a Saigetsu y Nadare y Tatsumaki Celosa de que las chicas miraran a Saitama…**

 **No se olviden de comentar que les pareció este cap.. y seguir aportando ideas de lo que quieren ver dibujado.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Genos la niñera**

 **Capítulo 9**

Genos y Sonic seguían en guardia uno frente al otro, ahora jadeantes consecuencia de la intensa pelea que estaban teniendo.

-¡Vaya, esto ha sido más divertido de lo que imaginé! –exclama Sonic mientras sonríe,

-Has sido un oponente difícil pero no puedo darme el lujo de perder. –Dice con seriedad El Cyborg mientras alza su brazo y dispara un rayo de energía contra el ninja el cual, desaparece en un parpadeo esquivando el ataque con facilidad.

-Sí que eres insistente, ya te dije que no lograras darme con eso.

Y así continúo la pelea, Genos se dedicaba a lanzar rayos a Sonic mientras este último se dedicaba a esquivarlos.

-¿Jajajajaja eso es todo lo que puedes hacer? –Gritaba el ninja mientras corría por las paredes de la fábrica?

-No. –Dice secamente Genos al momento que aparece frente a Sonic y le propina un puñetazo que lo manda a volar atestándolo contra una pared.

-¿Pero cómo? –interroga el villano, tras intentar ponerse de pie con dificultad.

-Es cuestión de cálculo.

-¿Cálculo? ¿De qué demonios hablas?

-Calcule tu velocidad, patrón de movimiento, y tu desplazamiento, con ese fin te ataqué todas esas veces, solo buscaba calcular y entender tus movimientos.

-Te crees Científico ehh… Veamos si puedes calcular esto…

En menos de un parpadeo uno de los brazos de Genos se desprende de su cuerpo.

-¿!Pero qué!? -Exclama el Héroe clase S.

-Esta es mi máxima velocidad, la tenía guardada para Saitama pero me he visto forzado a usarla contra ti, deberías sentirte digno.

-Entonces yo también liberare mi máximo poder, el resultado de mi arduo entrenamiento estos 5 años.

El cuerpo de Genos comienza a brillar con un aura plateada.

-Esperaba mostrarle esta técnica definitiva a mi Sensei, pero me tendré que adelantar contigo.

-Dame tu mejor golpe. –Susurra el ninja.

-Hey ustedes dos, ¿por qué se están peleando así? –Se escucha una infantil voz.

-¡Mocoso! -¡Joven Saigetsu! –Exclaman Sonic y Genos respectivamente.

-En verdad se están lastimando, es tonto que dos adultos se peleen y se hagan daño así. –dice con inocencia el pequeño de ojos verdes señalando el brazo caído de Genos.

-Esto es una cuestión de guerreros. –contesta el ninja.

-Esto es una cuestión de adultos tontos. –Bufa Saigetsu mientras se cruza de brazos y aleja la mirada de ambos contrincantes.

-Yo estoy peleando para rescatarle joven. –Responde respetuosamente el cyborg.

-No era necesario, este señor no es peligroso.

-¡Claro que lo soy mocoso! Soy un ninja de elite, un asesino de las sombras, entrenado en más de 100 maneras de matar, puedo asesinar todo lo que respira y también lo que no respira.

-Pues a mí usted no me parece un tipo peligroso. –Responde con franqueza el pequeño pelinegro.

-Este niño….

-Oiga señor Genos.

-¿Si?

-Vámonos a casa, aquí hace frio y da un poco de miedo.

-Eh... ¡Si Como diga joven!

-Vamos, tengo pegamento en casa, lo uso en la escuela algunas veces, talvez le ayude con su brazo. –Dice el niño emprendiendo la marcha hacia salida.

-A donde crees que vas niño, No te he dicho que te puedes ir aun.

-Si no me deja ir, lo acuso con mi Mamá.

Sonic se queda con una expresión de "Seriously", En ese momento se dio cuenta que su plan tenía una gran y colosal falla, la madre de ese pequeño, un ente más peligroso que el mismísimo Saitama y que por desdicha e ignorancia él tuvo el infortunio de conocer de una manera un pelín dolorosa.

-Seis meses en el hospital, 3 meses y dos semanas de rehabilitación, como olvidarla… -dice en voz baja el ninja.

Sonic se encoje de hombros y suspira.

-Está bien, puedes irte, Por cierto tú, -Señala a Genos. –Nuestra pelea quedará para otra.

-Así será.

Sonic, se recuesta de una pared mientras el par sale lentamente de la fábrica.

Saigetsu mira hacia atrás contemplando al ninja, sin duda ese señor le parecía "Cool".

* * *

Más tarde en casa de Saitama.

-¿Mi mamá es mayor que tu verdad? –Pregunta la pequeña Nadare.

-Sí, ella es mayor que yo. –Responde Fubuki.

-¿Entonces por qué tu eres más alta?

-Bueno, heheh supongo que algunas personas crecen más que otras. –Responde un poco nerviosa la pelinegra mayor.

En ese momento la puerta del apartamento se abrió de golpe, dejando ver a un golpeado Genos, y a Saigetsu quien estaba a su lado.

-Entonces si pudiste traerlo de vuelta. –Dice la Esper mayor rompiendo el silencio.

Nadare se abalanzo levitando a toda velocidad hacia su hermano Gemelo abrazándolo y frotándose con él.

-Te extrañé mucho hermanito.

-¡Oye! Ya para hermana, me avergüenzas.

-No. –Responde a secas la pequeña esper mientras continua frotando sus mejillas con la de su hermano el cual tenía cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Por cierto que le pasó a tu brazo? –Pregunta Fubuki al Cyborg.

-Problemas Técnicos de Hardware. –Responde con naturalidad Genos.

* * *

Del otro lado del mundo.

Una mujer de mediana edad, recorría los pasillos de un lujoso hotel, empujaba un carrito, su rutina consistía en entrar habitación por habitación y cambiar las sabanas y otras ocupaciones relacionadas a la habitación.

Como es normal, primero toca la puerta y avisa "Aseo"

Tras unos segundos un hombre calvo abre la puerta.

Algo llamó medianamente la atención de la mujer y era que aquel hombre estaba en calzoncillos, rápidamente se extinguió la pequeña sorpresa, era normal para ella toparse este tipo de cosas, llevaba años trabajando en el área y esto no era ni siquiera lo más extremo que se había topado… O eso creyó...

-Sí, Puede pasar. –Oye Vístete vinieron a cambiar las Sabanas.

A la vista de la mujer pasa una chica de baja estatura cubriendo su desnudez con una de las viejas sabanas y entrando rápidamente al baño.

-Dios mío pero si solo es una niña… -Dijo en voz baja la empleada rápidamente palideciendo ante tal escena.

-¿Le pasa algo? –Pregunta despreocupado el calvo.

La mujer mira horrorizada al Héroe. –No, no pasa nada. –Responde a secas.

Aunque las políticas de su trabajo le prohibían cuestionar a los clientes, un caso como este no podía quedar así.

-¿O-O-Oiga, esa chica es… su?

-ah sí, es mi pareja. –Responde con una sonrisa el calvo. –La mujer palidece aún más

-¡Pero si es solo una niña, como puede usted!.. –exclama la empleada.

-Oiga oiga, diga eso en voz baja. –dice el calvo un poco nervioso mirando hacia el baño.

-¡Que no soy una niña maldita sea! –sale la menuda chica levitando abriendo la puerta violentamente.

-Sí, de hecho es mayor que yo. –agrega con naturalidad Saitama.

La señora solo logra palidecer más ante la situación que estaba ocurriendo.

-Di, Di, Discúlpeme señorita.

-¡Lo que sea! –bufa la peliverde volviendo nuevamente al baño.

* * *

Horas después.

-Es el colmo, que me hayan puesto un chaleco salvavidas para niños. –Decía entre dientes la ojiverde a Saitama quien iba a su lado ella en una lancha junto a una decena de personas.

-Oh vaya mira esto, hay lugares interesantes en estas 7 islas. –dice animado el calvo.

-Si, por eso estamos en el tour por las islas. –contesta la esper con ironía.

-¿Podemos repetir lo de anoche? –pregunta con tranquilidad el calvo.

-¿Ehh? –Responde Tatsumaki totalmente roja.

-Sí, fue muy bueno ese concierto de ayer, me agradó la música.

-Ah, si eso. Claro Claro podemos ir a de nuevo. –Responde la esper un poco aliviada.

-Y lo que vino después también. –Susurra el héroe al oído de la peliverde con voz masculina y seductora, haciendo que esta última se estremeciera.

-Tonto, no digas esas cosas aquí…

-¡Oh, mira ya llegamos! –Dice animado Saitama mientras a toda prisa su lancha se acerca a una de las islas del archipiélago conocido como las 7 islas.

Un hombre se pone de pie y anuncia "Bienvenidos a la isla, número 2, popularmente conocida como la (isla del amor) Y es una de las más populares del archipiélago".

* * *

En ciudad Z…

Una extraña niebla rosa cubria toda la ciudad esa mañana, los ciudadanos se preguntaban que diablos podría ser aquella neblina que había eclipsado el sol. ¿Era acaso una amenaza?

Genos ni siquiera lo dudó un segundo y tanto el cómo los niños ya estaban equipados con máscaras de gas mirando desde el balcón la rosa neblina que arropaba la ciudad.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo**

 **Espero este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, no olviden dejarme su opinión :D las leo todas.**

 **Lo siento por actualizar tan tarde, los que siguen el fic semana tras semana saben que actualizo los domingos, pero esta semana tuve muy poco tiempo ya que estaba ocupado con la universidad.**

 **Pronto nuevo Fic ;V y anuncio que este entrará en su fase final, si llevan la cuenta faltan 2 días para que Saitama Y Tatsumaki regresen de su viaje.**

 **Sobre los dibujos he estado dibujando los personajes, para familiarizarme con cada uno, si todo sale bien en 2 semanas subo la primera escena a mi cuenta de Devian Art, o talvez a mi Tumblr.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Genos la niñera**

 **Capítulo 10**

Bien, bien, queridos visitantes, mi nombre es Coconut Pete, y seré su guía el día de hoy, nos encontramos en la famosa isla palmera, mejor conocida como la "isla del amor" ¡Así que síganme y les mostraré toda la isla! –Exclamaba el hombre con ánimos.

Saitama se picaba la nariz mientras miraba lo que había alrededor.

-¿Es un lindo lugar no crees?

-Debo admitir que si lo es, de momento ha superado mis expectativas. –Dice con tranquilidad la peliverde.

El grupo se desplazaba isla adentro, encontrándose con lugares realmente hermosos, y otros un tanto curiosos. Como por ejemplo una extraña roca con forma de corazón que yacía entre dos palmeras.

-Aquí está la afamada roca corazón, y por la cual esta isla es llamada popularmente isla del amor. Cuenta la leyenda que esta roca atrae a los amantes y es la consecuencia que los enamorados demuestren su amor mientras están en la isla. Pero solo es una vieja leyenda.. ¿No creen? –Agrega el guía mientras varias personas del grupo fotografiaban la curiosa roca.

-Patrañas. –Susurra la peliverde.

-De todas formas es una buena roca. –dice el Héroe mientras toma una foto a la roca.

-Ahora vamos al estanque cristalino al norte de la isla. –Suguiere Coconut Pete, Mientras emprende la marcha y el grupo lo sigue de cerca.

Tras terminar todo el recorrido el grupo se dispersó en el área de la playa, donde había, bares, venta de suvenires, y otros lugares de entretenimiento playeros.

-Me pregunto, si la comida de esta isla es deliciosa. –Dice un hambriento Saitama, divisando el restaurante más cercano y caminando lentamente hacia el como si fuera un zombie.

-Este hombre… -Dice en voz baja la esper mientras suspira y sigue al calvo.

Una vez en el restaurante, el cual tenía un techo de paja al estilo tradicional de la isla ambos héroes se encontraban esperando sus respectivos platos.

-Aquí tiene su orden señor, aquí la suya jovencita. – dice con naturalidad el mesero. –Rápidamente Tatsumaki le lanza una mirada asesina.

-Esta buena. –Dice Saitama el cual había empezado a comer de inmediato. –Pero creo que tu comida es mejor. –Agrega de manera despreocupada.

Rápidamente el gesto en la esper cambió centrando toda su atención en Saitama.

-¿Qué? ¿Dije al algo malo?

-¿De verdad te gusta tanto mi comida?

-Pues en verdad sí.

-No podría ser de otra manera, todo lo que hago es perfecto. –dice con orgullo la peliverde mientras se cruza de brazos y sonríe triunfante.

-Aunque en verdad te has superado.

-¿Ehh? –Tatsumaki abre su ojo izquierdo levantando la ceja. – ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Mi comida siempre ha sido de primera.

-Si tú lo dices. –responde con ironía el calvo.

Tatsumaki sabía en el fondo a que se refería exactamente el Héroe.

* * *

 **Flashback**

Hace 5 años…

-¡Esto está insípido, no lo comeré, de hecho me da nauseas! –Reprende la esper al calvo.

-Oye oye calma, si te molesta como cocino, entonces hazlo tú misma. –responde con fastidio Saitama.

-Eso haré, te demostraré que puedo cocinar mejor que tú, idiota.

-¿Ah sí? –Dice Saitama con una sonrisa perversa, él sabía que la esper no podía ni hervir un huevo por sí misma.

-Ya verás, mañana yo prepararé tu cena y escucha bien esto imbécil, te gustará tanto que me terminaras por besar los pies.

-Está bien, trato hecho. –agrega el calvo, mientras aún conserva ese gesto perverso.

-De… de.. deja de mirarme así grrr. –Exclama nerviosa la esper.

Al día siguiente, la hora de la verdad había llegado, Tatsumaki se veía agotada y severamente estresada tras intentar cocinar toda la tarde. Y conseguir un resultado apenas decente.

-Ni siquiera se parece a como quedó en el video tutorial. –Bufa la peliverde.

Tras la puerta se escucha el sonido de unas llaves.

-Ya llegó ese idiota.

Sin decir una sola palabra Saitama mira a los ojos a Tatsumaki con un gesto de burla, quien a su vez le devuelve una mirada amenazante.

-Hagamos esto rápido…. –dice la peliverde.

Saitama se sienta, a esperar, la esper usa sus poderes y pone el plato sobre la mesa, mientras se cruza de brazos y observa con atención la reacción del calvo. Estaba muy nerviosa, en verdad no quería quedar en ridículo ante ese estúpido, y más en el fondo no quería defraudar a su novio.

Saitama se tomaba su tiempo, para separar sus palillos, daba gracias por la comida. Y con una sonrisa inocente parecía hacer todo lo anterior en cámara lenta cosa que desesperaba aún más a la esper.

-¡Come de una vez! –grita la peliverde perdiendo la paciencia.

-Oh, está bien.. Saitama se da un bocado y queda totalmente mudo…

La esper lo observa sin pestañar.

Saitama palidece, mientras sus labios se resecan… el calvo voltea la mirada moviendo su cuello lentamente como si fuera un robot hacia su novia quien parecía preocupada.

-Creo… Que te pasaste un poco de sal.

-Lo, lo siento. –En un extraño gesto la esper levita a toda velocidad hacia el calvo, para comprobar si estaba bien. –En estas raras ocasiones ella podía dejar ver su lado tierno.

-No…No importa. –Dice a duras penas Saitama. – ¿Vamos por un Udon y olvidemos esto sí?

Y desde ese Día la peliverde se propuso como nueva meta, aprender a cocinar….

 **Fin del flashback.**

* * *

-Cuando lleguemos a casa te prepare un almuerzo que no te quedará más remedio que besarme los pies. –dice con orgullo la esper, mientras magistralmente le da un bocado a su platillo.

Saitama se limita a sonreír al recordar que es cierto ese dicho, en verdad hay personas que nunca cambian. En especial la heroína que tenía frente a él.

Hablando de Héroes…

* * *

En el cuartel general de la asociación de héroes.

Una reunión se estaba llevando a cabo entre los poderosos miembros de la clase S

Bien señores, los hemos reunido aquí para discutir sobre la extraña niebla rosa que ha estado cubriendo todo el territorio desde ciudad A hasta ciudad Z.

Están ausentes Héroe Clase S rango 1 Tornado of terror, Clase S rango 16 Caped Baldy, Clase S rango 6 metal knight.

-No sabemos que ha estado generando este extraño fenómeno, ni siquiera hemos podido investigar donde se originó todo esto, pero desde que apareció esta extraña neblina se ha triplicado la presencia de  
Kaijins por todas las ciudades.

-Entonces es como si esa niebla atrajera Kaijins, es sencillo les pateamos el trasero y problema resuelto. –Interrumpe metal bat.

-No es tan fácil… -El hombre de traje saca un control remoto y enciende una pantalla a la cual los héroes prestan atención.

A continuación se muestra un video donde un grupo de héroes clase B enfrentan a un Kaijin el cual es técnicamente intangible gracias a la neblina pero puede moler a golpes perfectamente a los Héroes.

-Ya veo, entonces son parte de la niebla misma. –agrega Genos.

-Eso parece. –contesta el hombre. –Pero no estamos seguros, simplemente es una hipótesis.

-ja, dicen que la niebla es más densa que el aire, y cortar el aire es algo muy sencillo para mi espada, que no será una tonta niebla. –Dice con orgullo Atomic Samurai.

-Por ahora todo está bajo control, pero tememos que la cosa pueda empeorar, por lo que le pedimos que permanezcan en el cuartel general mientras todo esto se resuelve. Debemos contar con los héroes clase S listos para actuar. Espero entiendan esta posición de la asociación.

* * *

Fuera de la sala dos niños esperaban sentados.

-Aun no termia eso, me aburro. –Dice la pequeña pelinegra de ojos verdes.

-Cosas de adultos. –Contesta su hermano mientras no despega la mirada de su video juego.

-Voy a ver qué cosa divertida encuentro en este lugar.

-Es muy grande, te perderás, además el señor Genos dijo que nos quedáramos aquí mientras estaba dentro. –dice Saigetsu.

-No me perderé, solo iré a explorar si quieres quédate.

-Me quedare...

-Como quieras hermanito. –La pequeña esper sale levitando y desaparece entre los pasillos.

Saigetsu se encoje de hombros mientras sigue con su video juego… repentinamente es despegado del suelo y arrastrado por una fuerza invisible hacia los pasillos.

-Te vienes conmigo quieras o no. –se escucha la voz de una niña.

-Está bien iré contigo pero ya bájame.

-Está bien.

-Auuuch, no me dejes caer.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Notas: Espero les haya gustado este capi, no olviden dejar su opinión.** **Que pronto se viene el apocalipse weekend**

 **He tenido que retrasar mis proyectos gracias a la universidad y a que tengo un nuevo trabajo, y ya no tengo tanto tiempo como antes. Pero el nuevo fic viene más pronto de lo que creen.**

 **Suerte :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Genos la niñera**

 **Capítulo 11**

-¡Increíble Mira todas esas computadoras! -exclamaba una pequeña pelinegra.

-Genial… Se limitaba a susurrar su hermano.

Ambos hermanos habían llegado a la sala de control del cuartel general de la asociación de héroes.

Todos los operadores parecían muy ajetreados, múltiples pantallas monitoreaban la situación en las diferentes ciudades por causa de la niebla rosa.

Mientras tanto en la sala de reuniones…

Ping Ping Ping…. Sonó algo parecido a una alarma.

Rápidamente Genos se pone de pie y sale corriendo de la habitación sin decir nada, todos los demás héroes clase S se quedan mirándolo con extrañeza.

-Después de todo ha sido útil ese rastreador que he puesto a los niños, al alejarse de mí en un radio de 20 metros se activará enseguida. –El cyborg sonríe orgulloso, ante la brillantez de su idea.

En un instante Genos cruza la puerta de la sala de control a toda velocidad, encontrándose con todo perfectamente normal, excepto por…..

Esa música infantil….. Ese programa para niños en los monitores.

-¿Que ha pasado aquí? –Pregunta el cyborg.

-Es la hija de Tatsumaki-San, no podíamos negárselo. –Contestó un aterrado empleado.

-¡Es genial! ¡Es como tener muchas televisiones! -exclama la pequeña de ojos verdes.

Genos camina seriamente hacia Nadare, su gesto y su apariencia decían que el pondría el control en esta situación, algunos de los empleados se tornaron esperanzados al ver que el héroe clase S se dirigía con autoridad hacia la pequeña.

-¡Señorita Nadare Pare esto, esos monitores son necesarios para la vigilancia y seguridad de todos los habitantes de las diferentes ciudades!

-¿De verdad? –pregunta con inocencia la pequeña esper.

-Si señorita, ciertamente no son juguetes.

-Ya veo. –Dice la pequeña quedándose cabizbaja. –¡Ahora quiero ver una película de princesas! -agrega Nadare con energía importándole un comino lo anterior dicho por el Cyborg.

Todos en la habitación terminaron rendidos con una gota en la cabeza…

De repente una alerta roja suena en todo el edificio…

En Todos los monitores apareció la imagen de un gigantesco monstruo rosa de cuatro brazos, era tan alto como un rascacielos, a su alrededor se podían ver un ejército de Kaijins insectos que volaban en un enjambre.

Las imágenes cambiaron a las calles donde el caos se había desatado de la mano de cientos de diferentes Kaijins. ¿Era esto una invasión?

-Ciudad S, Ciudad E, Ciudad X, Ciudad Y, Ahora recibimos una alerta de Ciudad Z también, están por todas partes. –Exclama uno de los empleados.

-¿Qué está sucediendo? esto es un ataque múltiple por todos los costados. –Dice otro.

-¡Debemos advertir a todos los héroes, sin excepción de uno, todos deben ayudar!

-Es como si fuera un apocalipsis… -dice una empleada a la vez que se hecha de rodillas traumatizada por la situación.

De inmediato todos los héroes clase S llegan a la Sala.

-Señores estamos siendo atacados en prácticamente todas las ciudades, y todo ha ocurrido en un parpadeo no sabemos cómo lo han hecho.

-Obviamente esa extraña niebla está involucrada. –Dice Teen Emperor con ironía.

-Esto va a ser una masacre. –dice con tranquilidad Atomic Samurai sonriendo.

-Debemos dividirnos para lidiar con esto. –Dice con fastidio metal Bat.

-Esos bichos feos me la pagaran. -agrega la menuda esper.

Todos en la sala la observaron.

-Quitaron mi programa de todas esas TVs.. Grrr Feos son muy Feos les hare cosas malas. –dice enojada la pequeña esper.

-¿Quién es esta mocosa? –pregunta metal Bat.

-Grrr –Bufa nadare mientras lentamente comienza a levitar, hace que se retuerza el techo del lugar creando un agujero por el que sale despedida a toda velocidad.

-Ese techo era de un metal súper resistente. –Dice boquiabierto uno de los empleados.

-¡Señorita Nadare! -Exclama Genos. Por instinto casi se lanza detrás de Nadare pero se detiene al pensar en el pequeño Saigetsu quien aún se encontraba allí.

-Tranquilo Genos, ve tras ella, yo cuidare del pequeño Saigetsu y del cuartel general. –Dice Un seguro King.

Genos asiente y sale despedido de un salto por el agujero… Con su rastreador seguro que la encontraría.

-No hay tiempo que perder suban a los vehículos de la asociación señores héroes necesitamos transportarlos a las demás ciudades Para contener esto.

En pocos minutos ya los héroes clase S presentes habían partido excepto por uno.

-Señor King, Trajo su NS? –dice Saigetsu.

-Claro Saigetsu. –responde el hombre sacando una consola portátil de su bolsillo.

-Esta vez lo venceré capture unos nuevos. –sonrie el pequeño.

-Ese es el espíritu… ¡Comencemos!

* * *

En algún lugar de las islas….

Tatsumaki veía las nubes grises que adornaban el cielo desde la terraza de un pequeño bar que se encontraba en tierras altas lejos de la playa.

Se había divertido mucho en esta semana pero su instinto maternal la hacía extrañar a sus dos pequeños angelitos.

Al principio No fue fácil aceptar el hecho de haber quedado embarazada del idiota más idiota de la nación de los idiotas, pero con el tiempo todo salió bien y ella terminó formando un lazo muy fuerte con su nueva familia. Claro ella nunca había dejado de ser el Tornado del terror para los demás, altanera, dominante y peligrosa. Pero en el fondo algo era diferente ya no estaba sola y eso era lo más importante…

-¿Entonces tu eres Tatsumaki la Heroína Clase S? –dice un apuesto y musculoso hombre.

-¿Eh? –La peliverde examina al extraño con una mirada. –Sí, soy yo. –Responde con indiferencia la esper.

-En verdad eres más bonita en persona. –dice el hombre mirando fijamente a la esper.

-Gracias… ¿Eres un admirador?

-Se podría decir que si… Pero tal vez no.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Nada en particular, solo pasaba por aquí y pensé en saludarte no es como si te fuera a pedir un autógrafo o algo.

-Ok, pues ya puedes irte.

-Sí, eso creo. -ríe -adiós hermosa, sigue salvando al mundo. –tras esto último el extraño toma la mano de la esper y deposita un suave beso sobre ella.

-Oye amigo, no está bien que hagas eso con la chica de alguien más. –Dice un hombre calvo con el rostro serio y un gesto de desafío en su mirada…

-¿Disculpa?

-Ya te dije, no deberías tener tanto contacto con la chica de alguien más. –dice el calvo con voz seria y recta.

-¿Señorita Tatsumaki que es lo que insinúa este calvito de ti? –Pregunta el hombre con un poco de confusión.

El gesto de Saitama se vuelve sombrío. – _¿Cómo me has llamado?_ -dice el calvo con un aura de total cabreo.

-¡Su nombre es Saitama! -dice cortante la peliverde dejando sorprendido a ambos hombres. –No le llames calvo de nuevo, solo yo puedo llamarlo así.

El hombre hace una mueca de risa. –Eres afortunado Saitama… -Susurra el hombre mientras se retira sonriente.

-Ese tipo no me cae bien. –bufa el calvo clavándole la mirada al extraño.

-Solo olvídalo. –dice con naturalidad la peliverde.

En ese momento se escucha un trueno.

-Parece que viene una tormenta. –dice Saitama.

En ese momento unos hombres llegan al lugar un poco agitados.

-Se avecina un huracán, todos refúgiense y aléjense de la costa, es probable que llegue mañana en la mañana. -Dice uno de los hombres desde un altoparlante.

-Oh vaya… -Agrega Saitama

 **Fin del capítulo.**

 **Notas: Espero les haya gustado :D Suerte a todos! y no olviden dejar su opinión me animan mucho!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Genos la niñera**

 **Capitulo 12**

-Es problemático que venga un huracán hacia acá ¿no crees? –Dice despreocupadamente Saitama.

-No es algo que me importe en lo más mínimo. –responde la peliverde. –Los huracanes no me asustan, sabes que puedo pararlos.

-Umm eso es cierto, pero de todas formas, todos los lugares de por aquí están cerrados por culpa del huracán, será un día aburrido hasta que llegue.

-¡Hey ustedes dos, aléjense de la playa! ¿no ven como está la marea y el viento? –Exclama una voz a lo lejos.

Ambos héroes voltean la mirada hacia la persona que dijo lo anterior.

Era nada menos que un guarda costas encargado de la seguridad.

-Esfúmate... –Ordena despectivamente la Esper al guarda costas.

-Descuide no hay problema, aquí estamos bien, hace una brisa agradable. –Responde Saitama.

-¿Brisa agradable? –Se pregunta irónicamente el guardacostas, mientras observa a su alrededor el furioso y salvaje mal frente a él, podía escuchar el ruido fantasmal que hacia el viento al soplar con tanta fuerza, las palmeras habían comenzado a moverse gracias a la potencia de los vientos que las golpeaban.

-Lo siento pero no pueden estar aquí.

-Te he dicho que te largues ¿no entiendes? –Dice Tatsumaki dándole una mirada fría y seria al hombre.

-¿Qué le pasa a esta gente? –Piensa para sí mismo el guardacostas, tras brevemente notar que el apenas podía abrirse paso gracias a la fuerte corriente de viento mientras esos dos estaban ahí como si nada, ¿Qué clase de gente eran? En especial esa chica de baja estatura.

-Oigan deben irse este es mi trabaj…..

-¿Quieres morir? -Pregunta la peliverde en un tono desafiante.

-¿Ehh? –Responde el guarda costas.

-Si no quieres morir ponte detrás de mi ¡Ahora gusano!

Un sonido estruendoso llenó todo el lugar.

El hombre no entendía que sucedía, todo pasó muy rápido, sintió como si alguien lo hubiera sujetado, pero solo fue un parpadeo.

-Oye oye, ¿Estas bien pregunta el calvo al guarda costas?

-¿Que acaba de pasar?

-Eh bueno…Nos acaba de caer un rayo. –dice el calvo

-¿Y cómo estamos vivos?

-No fue difícil, Tats te mando a volar lejos del lugar, y el rayo me golpeo a mí.

El hombre examina las ropas quemadas del calvo lo cual refuta todo lo dicho. En verdad había soportado un rayo como si nada.

-¿Quién eres?

-¿Yo? Bueno, yo soy Saitama. Mucho gusto.

-No me refería a eso, me refería a quien realmente eres como puedes sobrevivir a un rayo.

-Bueno, en verdad no es nada del otro mundo y si te preguntas a que me dedico soy Héroe por Hobby, nada serio.

-Ya veo, ¿y ella quién es? Dice el hombre señalando a la menuda chica que los observaba a ambos cruzada de brazos.

-Ella es Tatsumaki, También es una Heroína, pareciera como si siempre está de mal humor, pero es muy mona y agradable en el fondo.

-¡Cállate Pelón! –grita la esper.

-Bien, definitivamente ustedes no son personas normales, para ustedes esto no es tan peligroso como para la gente común… Pero no creo que puedan salir ilesos de los 3 huracanes que se avecinan.

-¿3 Huracanes de que hablas? –Pregunta la peliverde, acercándose a ambos hombres levitando.

-Se han descubierto otros 2 huracanes más en camino junto con el primero.

-Vaya, se andan multiplicando. –susurra el Héroe Calvo.

-No tengo idea, esto es un fenómeno natural nunca antes visto. –dice el guardacostas.

-¿3 huracanes…Psss? Yo me hago cargo. –Bufa la peliverde.

-Regresa a tu trabajo, nosotros haremos el nuestro. –Dice Saitama con decisión y epicidad..

El hombre asiente y regresa corriendo por un camino mientras el viento soplaba con una fuerza voraz.

-Bien, ¿Y por dónde empezamos? –Pregunta Saitama.

-Esperaremos que se acerquen un poco más, no pienso volar tan lejos sin tener una ubicación exacta.

-¿Y yo que hago?

-Observar a tu flamante esposa hacer su trabajo, idiota.

Por las calles de una ciudad apestada de Kaijins Genos se encontraba corriendo a toda velocidad observando atentamente un aparato que sostenía en su mano derecha.

* * *

Ping! Ping! Ping!

De inmediato el Cyborg frena su marcha.

-El aparato no deja de sonar, la señorita Nadare debe encontrarse en este preciso lugar. Pero, no puedo verla.

-Es probable que se encuentre en las alturas sobre estas mismas coordenadas.

Genos Dirige su mirada hacia el cielo activando la modalidad de visión lejana en sus ojos, y efectivamente logra dar con la pequeña esper.

La pequeña estaba rodeada por un grupo de Kaijins voladores con forma de insecto.

-¡Señorita Nadare! –Rápidamente Genos se prepara y da un poderoso salto con miras a alcanzar los kaijins insecto.

Mientras surcaba las alturas pedazos y una extraña y babosa sustancia verde se adhirieron al cyborg haciendo que este se cubriera.

Al alcanzar el final de su recorrido es parado en seco.

-Lo tengo señor Genos. –dice la pequeña esper de coletas.

-¡¿Señorita Nadare está bien?!

-Sí, estos bichos feos son muy frágiles, se rompen con facilidad.

De inmediato Genos examina el lugar rápidamente encontrándose con la ausencia de los Kaijins insecto de hace apenas un segundo.

-¿Dónde están las criaturas Señorita?

-Pues las Rompí. –responde con naturalidad la niña. –Y pienso Romper a todo animal feo que encuentre.

-Pero es peligro aquí afuera señorita. –responde Genos.

-No me diga que tiene miedo señor Genos.

-¿Miedo? No, no, solo me preocupo por usted.

-No debería, yo puedo cuidarme sola.

En ese momento un Kaijin Gigante ataca al par.

Era tan grande como un rascacielos y tenía 4 musculosos brazos.

Nadare esquivo por poco el agarre de uno de los brazos del gigante, mientras a la vez salva a Genos con sus poderes de ser atrapado.

Nadare Y Genos parecían como moscas en comparación a este coloso.

-Ummmm. –Muge el gigante lanzando otro agarre que termina siendo fallido contra el par.

-Grarrrr! –Grita lanzando varios ataques que terminaban no dando en su blanco, ya que intentar atrapar a la pequeña Esper para el gigante era como intentar atrapar a un mosquito para un humano corriente.

Grarrr! –Exclama nuevamente, esta vez tomando partes de unos edificios crujiéndolos y lanzando los pedazos de roca como proyectiles hacia la esper.

Genos estaba inmovilizado por los poderes de la pequeña, y era llevado con ella esquivando así cada ataque del gigante.

-¡Cuidado señorita! –exclama el cyborg al ver la lluvia de rocas que se avecinaban a toda velocidad.

Nadare se inmuta y con tranquilidad extiende su delgado brazo. Logrando parar todos los proyectiles justo antes de que la impactaran.

-Eso de tener 4 brazos es injusto. –esboza la pequeña.

Acto seguido los proyectiles se devuelven contra el gigante incrustándose en su cuerpo como si de balas se tratasen.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar 2 de sus 4 brazos se desprenden como si fueran arrancados de raíz.

-Así está mejor. –Dice Nadare sonriendo perversamente.

-¡Arghhhhhhhhhhh ahhhhhhhhhhhhh MIERDA Arhghhh me duele maldición! –Grita el gigante adolorido.

-Con que sabias hablar, vaya vaya. –dice la pelinegra mientras se pone cara a cara con el coloso.

-¿Tu hiciste eso niña? Argghh- se resiente el gigante.

-Si lo dudas, puedo dejarte sin los otros dos.

-¡Pequeña insolente! –el gigante ataca a nadare frenéticamente con sus dos brazos restantes pero no puede dar con ella.

-¡¿Hey tu sabes restar?! –pregunta la pequeña al gigante.

-¡ehh! –exclama el gigante.

-Aprendí a restar en la escuela, pero al parecer tu no fuiste a la escuela.

-¿Te estas burlando de mi niña?

-No, solo quería preguntarte si sabes cuánto es Dos menos Dos.

-Es 0 estúpida mocosa.

-¡Ah sí, tienes razón, entonces… dos brazos menos dos brazos son 0 brazos!

-¿Qué? -ARghhhhh –grita el gigante al momento que es separado de sus dos brazos restantes y cae al suelo derrotado.

-Que fácil. –esboza nadare mientras voltea la mirada hasta Genos quien se encontraba asombrado ante la colosal demostración de poder de la hija de su Sensei.

-Ahora lo entiendo todo Sensei… -dice para sí mismo el Cyborg mientras aprieta su puño.

Nadare lo mira extrañada, el parece estar en otro mundo.

-Todo encaja, el Sensei solo escogió a la más poderosa hembra de la especie humana para procrear a sus hijos, y este es el resultado.

Ahora comprendo a la perfección lo del Sensei y Tornado, después de todo el hombre más poderoso debe estar con la mujer más poderosa, es selección natural. Como pude fallar en algo tan básico.

¡Es usted un Genio Sensei!

-¿Eh, señor Genos que está diciendo? –pregunta una confundida Nadare.

-¡Que su padre es la personificación de la genialidad señorita!

-¿De verdad?

-¡Sí! –exclama con orgullo el cyborg.

* * *

En algun lugar en la oscuridad.

-Señor que hacemos ahora que han derrotado a PinkColosus.

-Ahora nuestro objetivo primordial es eliminar a esa niña, ya demostró que es una amenaza seria. Y como tal hay que quitarla del camino.

-Entendido mi amo.

* * *

 **Fin De capítulo**

 **Proximo capítulo será un pequeño especial de como era la vida cotidiana de Saitama y su Familia antes de que llegara Genos.**

luego se viene el desenlance del fic :D Suerte !

Hasta pronto!


	13. Chapter 13

**Genos la niñera**

 **Capítulo 13**

 **(Especial)**

Entonces señor…..

-Saitama, así me llamo

-Muy bien, señor Saitama ¿Sabe por qué lo he citado aquí?

-En realidad no. –responde el calvo con naturalidad.

-Mire estas fotos. –el hombre pasa un grupo de fotos al héroe.

Pausadamente Saitama le echa un vistazo a las fotos.

-umm bueno en esta foto hay unos niños flotando el cielo de cabeza, a juzgar por su expresión no la estaban pasando muy bien.

-Vea la siguiente. –Invita el hombre.

-Emm en esta parece haber un tornado sacudiendo el patio de la escuela y unos cuantos niños huyendo… Espere… -Saitama mira con más cuidado la foto. –Oh!, también hay niños dentro del tornado.

-Continúe por favor.

-En esta, hay una señora pegada del techo de un salón de clases. ¿Habrá estado poseída por un espíritu o algo así? –Pregunta el calvo con inocencia.

-No señor Saitama, si a estas alturas aun no lo ha entendido, tendré que decírselo explícitamente, todo esto que vio en las fotos, es obra de su hija.

-¿De mi hija?

-De la mismísima, últimamente se ha tornado un peligro para los alumnos y maestros del plantel.

-Mmm, ya veo.

-No nos deja opciones, o controla sus poderes, o nos veremos forzados a expulsarla por el bien de todos.

-Con que sus poderes eh…

 **Flashback**

* * *

Saitama se encontraba recostado en su futon viendo la tv como era usual en él, de repente su paz es interrumpida por el llanto de un bebé.

El héroe suspira y se pone de pie. En silencio se dirige a la cuna, donde yacían ambos bebes, pero solo uno de ellos lloraba, irónicamente el segundo dormía con tranquilidad.

-A ver… -Dice en voz baja el calvo mientras levanta al bebe lloroso y lo observa atentamente.

La criaturita tenía poco pelo, de hecho, solo contaba con un pequeño mechón de pelo negro en su frente.

-Entonces tu eres… -Saitama observa el tobillo del bebe, el cual tiene una cinta azul. –Eres Nadare.

En verdad ese sistema de las cintas que había desarrollado Saitama para diferenciar a ambos bebes era eficaz.

De inmediato la bebe se calma y deja de llorar al estar en brazos de su padre.

-Oh, eso fue rápido. Supongo que puedo dejarte aquí de vuelta –dice el héroe mientras deposita a la pequeña en su cuna. Y… comienza a llorar nuevamente.

Saitama suspira, y toma devuelta la bebe en sus brazos, y como por arte de magia la misma para su llanto.

-Ya entiendo, Quieres estar conmigo. –Saitama se lleva la pequeña y la recuesta a su lado en el futon mientras procede a seguir viendo su programa.

Durante todo el rato la pequeña permaneció en silencio, haciendo movimientos leves con sus pequeñas manos y piernas. Al momento de llegar los comerciales, el calvo se puso de pie para buscar un bocadillo en la cocina, pero algo sucedió. Por un segundo Saitama no pudo moverse, su movimiento fue negado, su cuerpo quedó inmóvil. Era la primera vez que algo así le sucedía.

-¿Qué fue eso? –se pregunta con seriedad el héroe. Con la mirada inspecciona el lugar y nada. Solo estaban él y la bebe.

-Espera… no será que. –Rápidamente Saitama posa la vista sobre la pequeña, la cual estaba emitiendo un aura fosforescente intermitente. El aura se encendía y se apagaba, sin duda era idéntica al aura que desprendía Tatsumaki al usar sus poderes.

-Entonces fuiste tú. –Saitama sabía que lo que había ocurrido, fue frenado por los poderes Psíquicos de la bebe, cosa que ni la misma Tatsumaki había podido lograr tras centenares de intentos.

El calvo toma a la bebe en sus manos, y comienza a examinarla minuciosamente, ante todo esto la pequeña dejaba escapar pequeñas risas.

-Vuelve a inmovilizarme, vamos. –dice Saitama a su Hija tras dejarla sobre la alfombra y alejarse lentamente de ella.

Pero nada ocurrió, la bebe continuaba riendo al ver a su padre moverse de esa manera.

-¿habrá sido una alucinación? -se pregunta el calvo. –Bueno no importa. –Agrega, mientras toma en sus brazos nuevamente a la bebe llevándola consigo hasta la cocina.

 **Fin Flashback**

* * *

-Oh si, sus poderes… No está bien que los utilice para molestar a los demás. –dice un reflexivo Saitama, al Director.

-Qué bueno que lo entienda señor.

-Es una suerte que no haya destruido el lugar. –agrega con tranquilidad el calvo.

-¿A qué se refiere señor Saitama?

-Oh no, nada en particular, descuide hablare con ella sobre esto, ahora tengo que irme. –dice el héroe con un gesto como si hubiera recordado algo importante.

En un instante Saitama sale despedido del lugar, Se le estaba haciendo tarde para sus compras de descuento.

¿Cómo pudo haberlo olvidado?

Tenía que llegar a otra ciudad en menos de 1 hora, si no quería perder la oferta. Sin dudarlo el héroe emprendió marcha a todo vapor ¡Sin duda no podía perder esos descuentos!

* * *

Por otra parte, en la centrales de la asociación de héroes.

En un sillón de cuero negro, de piernas cruzadas, y leyendo un libro cuyo título era "Todo lo que debe saber sobre alimentación infantil" se encontraba la Heroína conocida como "El Tornado del Terror" a su lado levitaba una taza de café de la cual tomo un sorbo y la puso nuevamente en su lugar.

-Tatsumaki-san hay una llamada para usted.

La esper arquea una ceja. – ¿De quién se trata? –dice con frialdad la peliverde.

-De su hijo.

Rápidamente la expresión de la Heroína cambia a una de inquietud.-¡Que estas esperando imbécil, pásamelo ahora mismo!

-Sssi, si Señora. –de inmediato el empleado trae el teléfono con el pequeño en línea.

-¿Pasa algo cariño? –Susurra la esper con voz sosegada.

El empleado se queda viéndola con extrañeza. ¿Desde cuándo Tatsumaki podía decir algo como eso?

La esper alza la vista y se percata de la impresión del hombre.

-¿Qué estás viendo? ¡Lárgate ahora mismo inútil! -Ordena la de ojos verdes al asustado empleado, el cual sale disparado del lugar.

-¿Qué tu padre no ha pasado a recogerte aun? –dice en voz alta la esper.

-Está bien cariño, yo iré por ti, espérame ahí. –la peliverde cierra el teléfono, gruñe y se pone de pie del sillón caminando con ambos puños cerrados a toda velocidad.

-¡voy a salir no me esperen! –Anuncia la heroína al personal de la asociación los cuales la miraban con miedo.

-Que estará haciendo ese imbécil, cabeza de mango. Grrr -tras decir esto Tatsumaki emprende el vuelo como alma que lleva el diablo a toda velocidad, hacia donde se encontraba su hijo.

* * *

-Tranquilo, seguro que Saitama se topó con algún feo monstruo y tuvo que derrotarlo… Es probable que por eso aún no ha venido a recogerte.

-¿Usted cree señor Charanko? –pregunta Saigetsu.

-Más claro que el agua no puede estar.

En ese momento un haz de luz atraviesa los cielos y aterriza justo en frente de ambos.

-Vámonos Saigetsu. –ordena la esper, con aparente impaciencia

-Si mamá. –rápidamente el chico se pone de pie y se acerca a su madre.

-Anda, sube a mi espalda, vamos a casa. –El pelinegro asiente y se trepa a la espalda de su progenitora.

Sin decir una palabra el pequeño de ojos verdes dice adiós a Charanko con un gesto de su mano, mientras Tatsumaki se limita a darle una mirada de desprecio.

Tras eso la esper despega volando lento y con suavidad contrastando a la manera rápida y fugaz en la que llego.

-Vaya, que chica más peculiar se gasta Saitama. –Ironiza Charanko mientras observa a la esper desaparecer lentamente en el cielo a lo lejos.

* * *

Así la tarde calló, En silencio Saitama entro a su hogar, sigilosamente, sabía que sería regañado por tardarse en recoger a su hijo. Pero… es que las ofertas…

¡Alto ahí! –Se escucha una voz a retumbante y aguda.

El calvo, suspira y acepta su suerte.

-Olvidaste de nuevo….. –¿Que traes en esa bolsa Papá? –es interrumpida la esper mayor por su curiosa hija.

La pequeña esper se acerca levitando en dirección a su padre mientras observa atentamente las bolsas de supermercado que este llevaba en manos.

-Oh si ahora que lo recuerdo, traje esto. –rápidamente Saitama saca un objeto rectangular de una de las bolsas.

-¡Ahhh Papá me compraste el cereal Princess`Os !

-Si, y por la compra de una caja de ese cereal, daban esto. –El calvo procede a retirar un pequeño empaque de dulces.

-¿Esos son ninjas de chocolate? –Pregunta tímidamente Saigetsu, quien estaba sentado viendo tv.

Saitama asiente. –En un instante el pequeño corre hasta su padre, quien le entrega el empaque. Acto seguido el ojiverde se queda contemplando su flamante empaque de ninjas de Chocolate.

Tatsumaki se había quedado Señalando a Saitama mientras estaba siendo totalmente ignorada. Una gota de sudor callo por su frente.

-¡Oigan ustedes pónganme atención!

Los 3 voltearon la mirada hacia la peliverde.

-Para ti también tengo algo. –Agrega el héroe.

El gesto de Tatsumaki cambió rápidamente de uno enojado a uno curioso.

-¿Qué tienes para mí? –pregunta con inocencia la esper.

-Esto. –Saitama se acerca a la peliverde y le entrega una bolsa de papel decorada.

-¿Esto es para mí?

-Sí, mira que hay dentro. –dice el calvo mientras sonríe.

La esper mayor saca el contenido de la bolsa y es nada menos que una taza negra, la cual tenía escrito en letras blancas la inscripción "#1 Mom"

-¿Esto también estaba en oferta? –pregunta la ojiverde mientras observa detenidamente la taza.

-Oh no, eso no, eso lo compre para ti.

La peliverde se sonroja un poco y suspira. Era imposible derrotarlo, él siempre se salía con la suya.

-Vamos, yo prepararé la cena. –dice animadamente el calvo.

Al final la noche había caído y los niños ya estaban dormidos.

Saitama quien llevaba puesta su pijama se encontraba sentado en el suelo jugando un video juego. Lentamente la esper se dirige caminando hacia él y con naturalidad se sienta entre las piernas de este último.

-¿Ese es el video juego que te compre para tu cumpleaños?

-Sí, ¿Quieres jugar?

-Paso. –Responde Tatsumaki mientras observa perdidamente la tv con el video juego y se da un sorbo de té en su nueva tasa.

Saitama recuesta la barbilla de la verde cabellera de la chica y termina por notar algo interesante.

-Tu cabello huele muy bien.

-Gracias, ese es el shampoo que me obsequiaste en mi cumpleaños.

-Vaya, sí que huele bien.

 **Fin de capítulo.**

 **Disculpen la demora, ahora el trabajo a tiempo completo + la universidad no me dejan tiempo para mis proyectos, pero aun así continuo. :D**

 **Ha sido una larga espera para este capítulo, y como extra hice un poquito más largo este especial, de la vida diaria de Saitama con su familia.**

 **Dejen sus Reviews para saber que les pareció este especial.**

 **En el próximo cap dejaré un enlace para los diseños de Saigetsu y Nadare que he dibujado.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Genos la niñera**

 **Capítulo:14**

Por todas las ciudades batallas campales se estaban llevando a cabo entre los héroes y los kaijins que habían surgido de repente gracias a la niebla rosa que había cubierto todo el panorama.

En una de ellas se encontraba el renombrado atomic Samurai quien estaba barriendo contra un grupo de enemigos a punta de espada.

-Ja estos tipos no son tan fuertes. –dice el samurái mientras blande su espada contra uno de los kaijins partiéndolo en dos.

-wowwow, entonces te crees muy malote por acabar con unos cuantos debiluchos. –lo interrumpe un alto y delgado kaijin, cuya piel era negra y luminosa.

-¿Quien eres idiota?

-wow, wow, me ha llamado idiota, eso es un poco ofensivo no crees jujuju.

-Suficiente de charlas.

Atomic samurái se lanza tras el kaijin. Pero al final no logra dar en el blanco, su enemigo se escabulle rápidamente y patea por la espalda al Samurai.

-¿¡Señor está bien!? –exclama uno de los héroes que se encontraban cerca luchando.

-Ja! Este inútil solo me tomó por sorpresa.

-wowwow, la verdad si lo hice.

* * *

Mientras tanto en otro lugar no demasiado lejano.

-¿Entonces como llamamos la atención de la mocosa?

-Usaremos uno Gigante.

-Entonces ¡Traigan uno de los soldados!

Inmediatamente un golem de 2 metros aparece frente a los dos extraños.

-¿Estas listo para evolucionar? –pregunta el primero de los extraños.

-Como ordene maestro.

-Sal a la superficie, cuando entres en contacto con la niebla de guerra tu evolución será inminente.

El golem asienta sigue su camino y sube por un ascensor hasta la superficie.

-¿Señor, cree que su arma funcione?

-Fue creada para derrotar definitivamente a esa pesada de Tatsumaki, con esta mocosa funcionará.

-Ahora, vamos a la superficie a esperar que nuestra presa muerda la carnada jjuajuajuajajaua.

-Señor, su risa malévola me asusta.

-Esa es la idea juajuajaujauaja.

* * *

Mientras tanto en las islas tropicales.

Los vientos huracanados azotaban las costas mientras el mar parecía enloquecer, la lluvia no dejaba de caer, y bajo esas extremas condiciones una luz Verde surcaba los cielos dirigiéndose directamente hacia el huracán como si fuera inmune al poderoso viento que soplaba.

-Hora de terminar esto.

La Luz que desprendía la esper se hiso más intensa y justo detrás de ella los vientos comenzaron a soplar en sentido contrario, era como si estuviera formando un segundo huracán. Se elevó sobre las nubes, acto seguido libero una ráfaga de viento que disperso todo el cielo.

-Ahora vamos al ojo. –dijo con tranquilidad la esper mientras volaba sobre el huracán.

Al llegar al ojo la peliverde crea un colosal tornado que desestabiliza totalmente el Huracán absorbiéndolo por completo.

Gracias a esto ultimo, el tifón creció desproporcionadamente, tanto que la esper no podía divisar donde terminaba, quizás llegaba hasta la atmosfera ¿Quién sabe?

En una fina demostración de uso en sus poderes la esper lentamente hace que el tifón deje de girar, logrando así que en pocos minutos este se disipara.

Al final el cielo quedó despejado, hacia un lindo soleado aquel viernes después de todo.

Sin mucha prisa la ojiverde regresa a la costa, solo para encontrar un calmado Saitama leyendo una revista sentado sobre una roca.

-Oh, ya terminaste.

-Creo que se nota.

-Eso fue rápido.

-No fue la gran cosa, no dejaría que un tonto huracán arruine mis vacaciones.

-Esta es una de las ventajas de estar contigo. –dice sonriente el calvo.

La peliverde se sonroja.

-Callate y vámonos, estoy empapada y quiero ponerme ropa seca.

* * *

En la habitación de hotel..

La peliverde se encontraba envuelta en toallas, tirada sobre la cama con los brazos en cruz.

-¡Oye tú cabezón!

-¿Qué? –Responde el calvo quien se encontraba tomando un batido sobre el sofá de la habitación.

-Quiero un masaje en la espalda.

-Pues ve al Spa, dan buenos masajes ahí.

-No estúpido, quiero que me lo des tú. –Dice con tono enojado la esper, mientras da la vuelta a su cabeza mirando con desafío al calvo.

-Está bien, tu ganas. –dice Saitama de mala gana, poniéndose de pie lentamente del sofá.

-¡Espera! , no te acerques, ya no quiero.

-¿pero que diabl…? –Reacciona El héroe quien pone una cara de "Seriously?"

-No me conformaré con tus migajas así que desaparece de mi vista.

-Espera, Espera, ya me hiciste parar del sofá, vas a ser masajeada quieras o no. –Dice con seriedad y enojo el calvo mientras frota sus manos y se dirige lentamente hacia la cama.

-¡Te he dicho que no te acerques!

-¿Ah si? En un veloz movimiento Saitama salta a la cama, solo para chocar de repente contra una barrera psíquica.

-Parece que tendré que romper tu barrera.

-Esfúmate, pelón.

-¿Qué has dicho enana?

-¿! Entonces quieres problemas Baka!?

Ambos chocan narices y frente mientras se gruñen divertidamente.

-¡Espera! Si te puedo tocar ahora es porque deshiciste la barrera.

-¿Qué? –bah, no importa, podías romperla de todos modos. –bufa la peliverde mientras se resigna.

-Mmm, tienes razón.

-Deja de pensar tonterías y dame mi masaje. –dice con autoridad la Esper mientras se da vuelta y deja su espalda descubierta.

-Ya verás… -el calvo empieza mover rápidamente sus dedos en señal de "aquí vamos" lo que hacía ver la escena un poco graciosa.

-Que sea suave, sabes que no me gusta brusc….. –ahh –La peli verde deja escapar un gemido.

-Así…. –ahhhh. –deja escapar otro gemido. –Más suave, idiot… -ahhhh.

-" _Vaya en verdad disfruta esto" –_ Piensa Saitama mientras continua haciendo magia con sus manos

TOC TOC TOC! Se escucha sonar con fuerza la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Quién puede ser? ¡Qué no nos molesten! –dice la Heroína clase S mientras sigue recostada sin inmutarse.

-Ok, iré a ver de todos modos, vuelvo enseguida.

-Tienes 10 segundos cabezón.

-¿Si? –pregunta el calvo al abrir la puerta.

-¡Es el! ¡Es el! –exclama una multitud fuera de la habitación.

-¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?

-¿Tu y esa chica de pelo verde fueron quienes detuvieron el huracán no es así?

-¡oye te recuerdo! No eras el guarda costa de esta mañana. –exclama Saitama al reconocer al sujeto.

-Sí, les dije a todos que me salvaste de un rayo y tengo grabado en video lo que hiso tu compañera cuando se fue volando, ¡fue toda una locura!

-he, bueno gracias por todo, pero estamos un poco ocupados aquí. –dice apenado el calvo.

-¡Ya pasaron 10 segundos! –se escucha una voz desde dentro de la habitación. Acto seguida la menuda oji verde se asoma a la puerta.

-¿Quiénes son estas personas? –pregunta en voz baja la esper a Saitama.

-No sé, creo que vinieron por el Huracán que paraste.

-¡La conozco! ¡Es Tatsumaki, la heroína clase S! –dice alguien entre la multitud.

Tras esto todos se asombran para luego hacer un escándalo.

Tanto Saitama como Tatsumaki se sintieron un poco extrañados ante tal reacción.

-¡No molesten! –dice la esper mientras cierra violentamente la puerta usando sus poderes Psiquicos, tras esto deja caer las toalla que llevaba puesta quedando completamente desnuda mientras levita hacia la cama y si acuesta de espaldas.

-Continua. –dice cortantemente la peliverde mientras recuesta su cabeza de la almohada.

-¡Que así sea! –esboza Saitama mientras sonríe confiadamente.

* * *

Con Atomic Samurai.

-Eres una rata escurridiza, pero se te termino la suerte. –dice con enojo el espadachín.

-wow wow, mira como tiemblo.

-este será tu fin. –Tras esto Atomic samuari prepara su espada mientras se posiciona para una técnica definitiva y contundente que acabara finalmente con este enemigo.

Pero…

El enemigo explota sin dar previo aviso.

-¿Qué diablos fue eso? –se pregunta en voz alta un confundido Atomic Samurai.

-¡Se- Señor mire ahí arriba! –dice tímidamente uno de los héroes que acompañaban al espadachín.

-Pero si son la mocosa de Tatsumaki y Demon Cyborg. –agrega el samurái mientras guarda su espada. Este suspira y luego dice.. -Entonces… ¿Demon Cyborg fuiste tú el que hiso mierda a ese infeliz?

-¡Atomic Samurai, cuida tus palabras en frente de la señorita Nadare, es solo una niña!

-Bahh, que importa, responde mi pregunta. ¿Fuiste tú?

-¡Fui yo! –interrumpe la ojiverde con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Niña no deberías estar jugando con muñecas o algo así?

-Cuando llegue a casa, ahora juego con algo más. ¡Ah señor Genos mire! ¡Uno grande por allá! –exclama la pelinegra al momento de salir levitando a toda velocidad justo hacia donde se encontraba un monstruo colosal.

-¡Señorita Nadare espere! –grita el cyborg mientras sale corriendo a toda velocidad en persecución de la pequeña esper.

-¿Acaso demon Cyborg es niñera de esa mocosa o algo asi? –se pregunta el héroe clase S.

-Eso parece. –dice el héroe que estaba a su lado.

-Estos niños de hoy en día. –suspira el samurái. -pero… No se podría esperar nada diferente del retoño de Tornado.

Por otra parte Nadare y Genos habían encarado al nuevo gigante.

La pequeña se coloco justo en frente al rostro del enorme golem, saludándolo amablemente con una sonrisa.

El golem la observó fijamente por unos segundos, luego de esto el golem también sonríe y en un rápido movimiento blande su macana primitiva en contra de la pequeña esper.

Pero este no puede ni si quiera tocarla, la macana parece chocar con una pared invisible que el golem aun con toda su fuerza no puede romper.

El golem se enfurece y comienza a tratar golpear frenéticamente a la niña, pero todos sus golpes son repelidos.

Con ambas manos tras su cintura la ojiverde sonreía malvadamente, mientras veía a su enemigo intentar inútilmente herirla.

Genos llegaba al lugar corriendo a toda velocidad. -¡Ahí está la señorita!

En ese momento un haz de luz sale disparado desde un lugar no muy lejano impactando directamente a Nadare.

-¡Señorita! –exclama Genos.

Tras esto la pequeña esper grita de dolor y termina por desmayarse cayendo así de los cielos.

-La tengo señorita. –dice el cyborg tras atrapar a la pequeña en sus brazos.

-jejejeje. –se escucha una risa a lo lejos.

Dos figuras emergen desde los escombros.

-Parece que di en el blanco.

-Si señor derribó a esa pequeña pulga de una sola descarga.

-Los demás héroes clase S no serán un problema, este fin de semana desataré un apocalipsis y tomaré el control de todas las ciudades y luego del mundo.

-¡Ustedes fueron quienes le hicieron esto a la señorita Nadare! –exclama furioso el androide.

-Si, ¿algún problema? –pregunta el sujeto con el arma laser.

-¡Quienes son ustedes! ¡Desarmados!

-Yo soy lord burgal, señor del caos. –dice el villano tras revelar su figura quien llevaba puesto un traje negro enterizo acompañado de una capa que era sostenida de su cuello por una cadena. En el rostro llevaba una máscara del mismo color que su traje con grandes ojos y un respirador en la boca que la asemejaban a una máscara de gas.

-Y yo soy su asistente, schemes. –decía el segundo sujeto quien llevaba puesta una bata de laboratorio y una máscara de gas verde oscura.

-Los detendré ahora mismo por lo que le hicieron a la señorita. –dice seriamente el cyborg tras dejar a Nadare en un lugar seguro y ponerse en guardia.

-juejeue… Pues inténtalo. –dice burgal pasando el laser a su asistente y abriendo sus brazos en señal de invitación a la batalla.

* * *

 **Fin del capítulo.**

* * *

 ***Pequeño especial***

Hace 5 años atrás.

-Oye Tats, pareces un poco preocupada ¿te pasa algo?

-Me preocupa que los bebes sean calvos como tú. –responde la esper con tono cascarrabias.

-¿Ehh? –responde Saitama con cara de sorpresa y enojo. –y a mí me preocupa que no alcancen la estatura promedio. –agrega el calvo mientras mira fijamente a la peli verde.

-¡Que estas insinuando idiota!

-Nada… -responde a secas el héroe

-No te hagas el tonto calv… arhghhjhjh. –grita la ojiverde.

-¿Qué pasa? –pregunta un sorprendido Saitama.

-Creo que ya vienen los Bebés. Argghhh.

En ese momento el Calvo sintió la extraña sensación que sentía cada vez que había descuentos en la tienda. ¡Sus ojos brillaron!

Rápidamente tomó a la esper en brazos y salió despedido corriendo del lugar.

A los pocos minutos entró a toda velocidad por la puerta de emergencias de un hospital. Saitama se encontraba descalzo llevando unos shorts y una camiseta. Mientras todos en la sala de emergencias lo miraban extrañados.

Al ver que llevaba una chica aparentemente adolorida entre brazos una enfermera se le acercó enseguida.

-¿Señor le pasa a la señorita? –pregunta temerosa la enfermera.

-Creo que Está por dar a luz. –responde tranquilamente el calvo.

-Sígame por aquí recuéstela en esta camilla. –el héroe procede a dejarla sobre la camilla mientras la peliverde sujeta su abultado estomago y gruñe de dolor. –tras esto la enfermera se acerca a ella para asistirla.

-¡Pero si es la señorita Tornado! Usted salvo a mi hija hace mucho tiempo de un horrible monstruo. –exclama con cierta emoción la enfermera.

-¿arghh, enserio? No recuerdo… -dice con seriedad la peli verde mientras se resiente.

-Sí mi hija es una gran admiradora suya.

-arghhh, la esper vuelve a resentirse.

\- aguante un poco ya vienen los doctores.

Tras algo más de un minuto 3 médicos llegan a escena y tras realizarlas revisiones de lugar, dictaminan que la esper está a punto de dar a luz y se la llevan de inmediato hacia el quirófano.

Durante todo aquel proceso Saitama fue totalmente ignorado. Y allí se quedó en medio de la sala de emergencias, descalzo, en shorts y con un poco de frio.

-¿Y ahora qué hago? – se pregunta el calvo.

 ***Continua en el siguiente capítulo***

* * *

 **Y he vuelto tras una larga ausencia, con un capítulo más largo de lo común, un pequeño especial y nada menos que el diseño de Nadare creado por mí, aquí les dejo el enlace para que la vean: : h,t,t,p, / / fav . m e /dadapyq (quiten las comas al principio del h,t,,t,p y tambien los espacios :v y tadan podran entrar)  
**

 **Espero les haya gustado este cap, dejen sus reviews y si el link no sirve porfa me lo reportan.**

 **Hasta pronto!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Genos la niñera**

* * *

 **Capítulo 15**

* * *

-Prepárate. –dice un molesto Genos lanzándose contra su enemigo.

El sujeto de negro no mueve un solo musculo recibiendo en lleno el golpe del héroe clase S

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? –exclama en tono de burla el villano.

- _Que… lo golpee con todas mis fuerzas y ni siquiera se movió_. –Piensa el Cyborg.

-Al parecer los golpes son inútiles. –susurra el Héroe clase S.

\- Eh? Que dices?

Sin decir una sola palabra Genos alza sus dos brazos, abre las palmas de sus manos mientras ambas extremidades comienzan a emitir una luz ensegecedora.

-Que hará este imbécil ¿Lanzarme un Kame Hame ha?

-Parece que sí señor. –responde schemes.

-¿Eh?

En ese momento Genos dispara un poderoso rayo de plasma y fuego capaz de pulverizar una montaña que cubre a ambos villanos haciéndolos desaparecer en la luz de la explosión.

El héroe clase S se queda en guardia mientras lentamente vislumbra el terreno que había quedado sin escombro alguno tras su ataque.

Literalmente había pulverizado todo lo que estaba en su camino.

El cyborg pudo notar dos figuras, sin dura eran su oponente y su extraño ayudante.

-Mierda este sujeto está loco, no se anda con juegos. –exclama Lord Burgar mientras respiraba agitadamente.

-¿Señor, está bien?

-exceptuando las quemaduras de tercer grado creo que sí. –Ahora dame el maldito cañón voy a demostrarle que yo también puedo estar loco.

-Pero señor, aun no está calibrado y podría no funcionar bien.

-Me importa una mierda, dámelo ahora mismo.

-bueno… -schemes le entrega el cañón a Burgar Sin protestar.

Estos tipos son muy extraños. –dice en voz baja genos. –tienen cierta tendencia excéntrica. –Analiza el Cyborg. –además pudieron soportar mi ataque sin contar que neutralizaron a la señorita Nadare instantáneamente. –definitivamente no debo tomarlos a la ligera.

Genos se pone en guardia.

* * *

 _¿Quién era este Lord Burgar?_

 _En los archivos de la asociación de Héroes se registra un suceso ocurrido hace 4 años_

 _Un Mago, el cual era llamado Burgar, investigaba la manera en que los humanos podían sobrepasar su límite. Tras varios experimentos logro conseguir una Pócima que hacia evolucionar a las personas, Pero de una manera peculiar. Los transformaba en abominables bestias. Como resultado de su experimentación llevo su cuerpo al límite convirtiéndose en un súper humano._

 _Se rumora que planeaba un gran golpe para hacerse del dominio mundial. Pero un día sencillamente desapareció. Por lo que se asumió que fue seguramente eliminado por un elemento desconocido._

 _Pero el malvado regresó, y ahora tiene un cañón cargado, un ejército de Kaijins y un mundo del cual apropiarse._

* * *

-Bien, ahora te voy a disparar, probablemente estés pensando en esquivar mi ataque, pero antes de tomar eso como una opción, nota que si esquivas mi rayo, el rayo terminara por impactar a esa mocosa que está ahí tendida. –esboza Burgar en tono irónico señalando a la pequeña Nadare quien yacía desmayada.

-¡Eres un total desalmado! –grita Genos. – ¡No te dejaré disparar! -dice el Héroe mientras se abalanza a velocidad supersónica hacia Burgar.

-Desaparece escoria. –dice Burgar tras disparar el cañón contra Genos.

Todo pasó muy rápido, Genos se percató que ya no podría alcanzar su objetivo, por lo que en un rápido movimiento puso toda su potencia en sus manos para tratar de frenar el potente rayo.

-¡No puedo permitir que la Señorita Nadare salga Lastimada! –No puedo fallarle al Sensei, ni puedo fallarle a señorita. –Se dice así mismo el Cyborg mientras es cubierto por un haz de luz que termina en una poderosa explosión.

Al final Genos permaneció en pie, su cuerpo estaba prácticamente desecho, había perdido ambos brazos y parte de su rostro, en ese momento el Cyborg cayó de rodillas mientras sus fuerzas rápidamente se deterioraban.

-Aun está con vida, pensé que lo iba a pulverizar. –se queja Burgar.

-Le dije que el cañón no estaba aun calibrado señor.

-Como sea, hora de terminar a este sujeto. –En ese momento la pequeña Nadare abre lentamente los ojos. Torpemente se incorpora y mira a sus alrededores con cierta desorientación, capta dos figuras frente a ella, cuando mira mejor, eran nada menos que el señor Genos quien parecía estar muy lastimado y otro sujeto enmascarado que vestía de negro que se dirigía hacia el señor Genos. Seguro fue la persona que lo había dejado en tal mal estado.

La pequeña intentó levitar hacia donde estaba el cyborg, pero fue inútil ni siquiera se movió de donde se encontraba, la ojiverde no presto atención a esto y se dirigió corriendo hacia el lugar.

-Bien, muere… -dice Burgar antes de asestarle el golpe de gracia al héroe.

Antes que el villano pueda golpearlo, la pequeña esper se pone en medio de ambos.

-¡No le haga daño al señor Genos! –Dice desafiantemente Nadare.

-¿O qué niña? –esboza Burgar en tono burlón. -¿Me vas a hacer daño con tus poderes?

-Se-se-ñorita apártese. –dice un mal funcionante Genos.

-No se esfuerce señor Genos, este hombre malo lo averió. Y yo lo voy a proteger.

-Que tiernos son los niños ¿No schemes?.

-Sí señor, jijijij. –sonríe macabramente el ayudante de Bulgar.

-¡Anda niña! Derrótame con tus poderes, vamos te reto.

Nadare le da una mirada furtiva y con su mano señala al sujeto. Pero, no sucede nada. La pequeña se sorprende y vuelve a intentarlo, pero el resultado es el mismo.

-Tus poderes están anulados… -dice seriamente Burgar. La ultima vez mis planes fueron frustrados por una usuaria de poderes psíquicos, ya los psíquicos como tú no son una amenaza para mi, tengo un arma que puede neutralizar sus poderes. Y de hecho tú te pareces a esa pequeña rata, ahora que te miro más detenidamente me recuerdas a ella.

-¿A quién le recuerdo? -pregunta Nadare enfurecida.

-A Tatsumaki, la psíquica que me derrotó.

-Entonces a usted no le cae bien mi Mamá.

-¿Qué has dicho? ¿Es tu madre? -Ja! Como no me di cuenta antes! si son tan parecidas. -

-¿Será porque usted es estúpido? –dice desafiante Nadare.

-¿Ah si? –en un segundo Burgar está en frente de la pequeña y le propina un punta pie en el estomago La cual cae adolorida en el suelo.

-¡Señorita! –exclama Genos.

-Dime, niña. ¿Dónde está tu madre?

-Espero que muerta. –murmuró Schemes.

-No se lo diré. –Responde desafiante Nadare mientras se pone de pie.

-¿Es que no aprendes verdad? –Bulgar vuelve a patear a la ojiverde.

-¡Ya basta! –Exclama Genos quien a duras penas se pone de pie, descargas eléctricas salían del cuerpo del cyborg el cual estaba muy dañado. –No dejaré que vuelva a tocar a la señorita… Es hora de hacerlo. –susurra Genos.

¡NANO GENESIS ACTIVADA! –grita con fuerza el Heroé clase S. –Su cuerpo comenzó a brillar de un resplandor dorado mientras a su vez era cubierto por una especie de "arena gris" que brotaba de su cuerpo.

-Schemes no me gusta esto, este sujeto trama algo. –dice Burgar mientras se pone alerta al próximo movimiento de Genos.

-¡Señor atáquelo antes de que pueda hacer algo!

-¡Si! –Burgar se re posiciona y prepara su cañón para disparar y acabar de una vez por todas con Genos quien aun estaba cubierto de esa arena gris y la pequeña Nadare que yacía adolorida en el suelo.

Pero antes del villano disparar es golpeado por algo en la nuca… rápidamente Burgar voltea y logra ver a un pequeño niño de cabello negro y ojos verdes mirarlo desafiantemente desde un helicóptero. Detrás del niño un hombre alto, fuerte y desafiante de cabello rubio observaba todo con una mirada sombría. ¡Era el magnífico King!

-¡Llegamos a tiempo señor King, usted podrá salvar a Demon Cyborg y a la Hija de Tornado! –dice emocionada la piloto del helicóptero.

King permaneció en silencio, de brazos cruzados y mirando fijamente a sus enemigos.

-Oh vaya señor apareció King es otro Héroe clase S las cosas se complicaran con su presencia aquí, según mis datos es el hombre físicamente más fuerte del planeta. –dice schemes a Burgar.

-Pues veamos que tan fuerte es. –agrega el villano redirigiendo su cañón hacia el helicóptero.

En ese momento comienza a escucharse el famoso "KING ENGINE" en todo el lugar.

Tras su máscara chamuscada, una sonrisa malvada pudo verse en el rostro del villano. –Este sujeto King parece muy fuerte, su sola apariencia es amenazante, veamos que tiene para ofrecer. Pero antes de poder siquiera hacer un movimiento es golpeado brutalmente y enterrado en el pavimento de un solo golpe.

Aquel agresor era nada menos de Genos, quien lucía totalmente renovado, con sus extremidades de vuelta, su cabello ahora era plateado, tenia detalles cromados en su rostro y brazos y más que nada un aire futurista en su apariencia.

-Trataba de reservar esta forma que perfeccione durante 5 años para combatir contra mi maestro, ahora conocerás todo el poder de mi estado PRIME. –dice el ahora All Mighty Genos PRIME.

* * *

 **:D Se prendió esta mierda.**  
 **OK No XD.**

 **Fin de capítulo.**

* * *

 **Uffffffff cuanto tiempo que no actualizaba este fic, espero aun sigan ahí mis lectores.**

 **Que puedo decir? He estado muy ocupado con la universidad y el trabajo, aparte que estoy haciendo unos dibujos para este fic, para una vez terminado lanzarlo en formato PDF con algunas escenas ilustradas y todo.**

 **Cabe shecalcar que tenía este capítulo escrito hace meses pero no me tenía del todo conforme como para publicarlo, al final lo edité, lo hice más corto, y la segunda mitad la deje para el próximo capítulo.**

 **Disculpas por haberme ausentado tanto tiempo, espero sus reviews y ver que les pareció este cap.**

 **Hasta la next!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Genos la ni** **ñera**

 **Capítulo 16**

El malvado Burgar se encontraba enterrado en el suelo cada cierto tiempo parecía temblar levemente, pero aparentemente no podía moverse.

Ante él, un renovado y poderoso Genos vigilaba atentamente cualquier movimiento del villano. Schemes el asistente de Burgar estaba horrorizado al ver como de un solo golpe habían hecho añicos a su líder.

-Eso, fue… Doloroso… -se escucha a la voz de Burgar decir desde dentro de los escombros.

-Supuse que eso no era todo para detenerte. –dice con tranquilidad el Cyborg.

-¿Qué es esperabas? ¿Qué fuera un debilucho o algo así? Maldición hombre, me has hecho comer tierra y pavimento, me las pagarás.

-En tu estado actual ni siquiera pudiste ver venir mi ataque… Dudo mucho que seas rival para mí. –agrega un confiado Genos.

-Dijiste las palabras mágicas. "En tu estado actual"

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-Ya lo veras…

-Me es irrelevante, te castigare por lo que le hiciste a la señorita. –En un pestañeo Genos estaba en el el aire dispara de su mano un potente rayo que golpea a Burgar y deja un enorme cráter donde se encontraba el villano.

Pero al parecer no fue muy eficaz, un escudo rosa aparentemente formado por la neblina que estaba por todas partes protegió a Burgar.

Genos permaneció en silencio, tratando de examinar lo sucedido, rápidamente procedió atacando con rayos de energía una y otra vez buscando romper las defensas del malvado. Pero, una vez más no tuvieron ningún efecto… De hecho el escudo se había hecho más grande.

-¡Se ha hecho más grande! –dice el cyborg sorprendido. –Rápidamente Genos noto algo inquietante. El "escudo" estaba absorbiendo toda la neblina rosa, creciendo de a poco.

* * *

A lo largo de las diferentes ciudades los héroes combatían contra los innumerables kaijins que estaban dispersos a lo largo de toda la geografía comprendida entre ciudad A y Z. Pero, algo extraño empezó a ocurrir en todas partes, la neblina rosa que había traído esta invasión de un momento a otro comenzó a retirarse llevándose y disolviendo con ella a los kaijins de todas formas, poderes y tamaños que estaban dispersos. Como si fueran uno con la niebla.

En el campo de batalla Genos atacaba sin éxito la esfera que se había formado a partir de la concentración de toda la niebla, la esfera giraba con una fuerza abrumadora, absorbiendo cada vez más rápido la niebla.

Todo paso muy rápido… en menos de 10 minutos toda la niebla había sido absorbida. Todos los kaijins habían desaparecido, incluso los de tamaño coloso ¿Qué demonios había ocurrido? En medio de los disturbios algunos héroes habían llegado al lugar siguiendo el rastro de la neblina.

* * *

-¿Qué es eso? -Pregunta Zombieman haciendo referencia a la gigante esfera rosa que se había formado.

-Lo desconozco. –Responde Genos.

-Esto no me da buena espina. –dice entre dientes Lady BugCatcher, Heroína Clase S rango 11.

* * *

No muy lejos de ese lugar ambos hermanos se reencontraban.

-¿Estas bien Nadare? –Pregunta con preocupación el pequeño Saigetsu.

-Me duele mucho, nunca me habían golpeado. –dice la niña de ojos verdes con los ojos aguados a punto de llorar.

-Tú eres muy fuerte, apuesto que podrías derrotar a ese sujeto. –responde el pelinegro con cierto recelo.

-No puedo usar mis poderes. –agrega la pequeña cruzándose de brazos e inflando sus mejillas.

-¿De verdad?

-Sí, ahora soy una niña normal.

-Oigan chicos. –Interrumpe King. –Tenemos que irnos, este no es un lugar seguro para ustedes.

-No podemos, el señor Genos está aquí peleando. –contesta el pelinegro.

-No tienen de que preocuparse, el enemigo será derrotado. –dice con seriedad el experto en videojuegos.

Ambos gemelos se miraron mutuamente y tras unos breves segundos de deliberación contestaron…

-¡NOOOOOO! -gritaron ambos al unisonó para luego salir corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el campo de batalla donde se encontraban Genos y los demás.

King suspira… -Y yo que pensaba que iba a ser un día tranquilo jugando competitivas en Pokemon… Pero supongo que no está bien que deje solo a unos niños… -El ""Héroe"" da otro suspiro. –Sé que me arrepentiré de esto ¡pero ahí voy!

-¡Hey chicos esperen! Dice King mientras sale corriendo detrás de los Gemelos.

* * *

Todos los héroes que habían arribado se encontraban expectantes de que podía suceder con aquella extraña concentración de neblina. Al poco tiempo esta se dispersó dejando ver la figura de lo que parecía ser una persona.

-Es ese sujeto. –dice Genos con seriedad apretando los puños preparado para la batalla.

-Veamos de que está hecho. –agrega Atomic Samurai desenfundando su espada.

Los demás Héroes se preparan para la batalla contra el que parecía ser la causa de todo este problema.

-Interesante, me han hecho usar esto antes de lo previsto, pero de alguna manera gracias, ahora probare estos poderes con ustedes. –Ahora Burgar se había vuelto más alto y musculoso mientras todo su cuerpo estaba recubierto de lo que parecía ser un exoesqueleto lavanda.

Sin dudárselo un solo segundo Genos saltó a la acción rápidamente lanzándole una ráfaga de golpes al villano el cual se defiende de ellos poniendo sus brazos en cruz. El Cyborg no paraba de golpear a su enemigo aumentando cada vez más la velocidad de sus puñetazos hasta el punto que se empezó a formar una reacción que termino por desembocar en una pequeña explosión.

-Eso fue un buen ataque…

-¡¿Ehh?! –alcanza a decir un sorprendido Genos.

-Pero, fue inútil, inútil, inútil, inútil, inútil. –exclama Burgar devolviéndole una ráfaga de puñetazos al Héroe mandándolo a volar unos metros con varios agujeros por todo su cuerpo.

-¿Cómo se volvió tan fuerte de repente? -dice Genos poniéndose de pie.

-Este tipo parece digno de mi Atomic Slash. –dice entre risas Atomic Samurai arremetiendo contra el villano, asestándole su técnica justo en el pecho.

-Vaya, ese golpe de espada no me hiso ni un rasguño.

-¿Qué demonios? Está intacto. –dice el samurái retrocediendo a una postura defensiva.

Sin perder tiempo LadyBugCatcher se lanza por los aires atrapando a Burgar en una enorme Red para Mariposas dándole una descarga eléctrica de 12 mil voltios.

Pero no pareció tener algún efecto.

Todos los presentes estaban sorprendidos excepto por Zombie man quien parecía entender que estaba sucediendo.

-Este sujeto solo está jugando con nosotros. –agrega el héroe pálido.

-Eso me temía…. –agrega Genos

* * *

No muy lejos schemes se encontraba observando el conflicto, parecía muy emocionado viendo lo poderoso que se había vuelto su líder.

-Perfecto señor, después de todo no tuvimos que utilizar el cañón en su máxima potencia.

-¿Se refiere al cañón que está sosteniendo?

\- ¡Pues claro que sí, es el cañón más poderoso! Capaz de desintegrar lo que sea Ja ja Ja Ja… Espera… ¿Quién está ahí?

-Pues yo. –contesta una niña de ojos verdes y cabello negro.

-¿Mocosa, tú de nuevo? ¿Y quién ese otro mocoso a tu lado?

-Ah, él es mi hermano Gemelo Saigetsu.

-¿Espera, espera, Gemelos? ¡Un momento! Como esa pequeña rata pudo tener gemelos en su vientre. –dice un pensativo Schemes.

-Vaya, usted es patético señor... –dice el pequeño Saigetsu viendo despectivamente a Schemes.

-¿Qué dices? –en ese momento Schemes recordó lo sucedido cuando Tatsumaki los derrotó… A él y a Burgar….

 _Flashback_

* * *

–Ustedes son patéticos. –decía la Heroína peli verde, mientras miraba a ambos villanos tendidos con desprecio, como si fueran seres insignificantes.

* * *

 _Fin flashback_

-Eres igual de pesado que ella niño... –dice con seriedad Schemes… -Les voy a dar una lección a ambos.

-No se señor, está mal pegarle a los niños. –responde Nadare con una mirada desafiante.

-Cállate niña tonta… Tú ya no tienes poderes… no puedes hacer nada contra mi jajajaja.

-Tiene razón, yo no, pero ella sí. –Contesta la pequeña señalando detrás del villano.

Rápidamente Schemes mira hacia atrás y se topa nada menos que con Blizzard of Hell de brazos cruzados y con una expresión de pocos amigos.

-Entonces, te crees genial por amenazar a un pal de niños indefensos, creo que te metiste con el pal de niños equivocados… Deja en paz a mis sobrinos pedazo de Basura. –dice Fubuki extendiendo su mano en dirección a schemes rompiéndole todos los huesos en un instante con sus poderes Psíquicos.

-arghhh.. –Schemes ni siquiera podía hablar por culpa del dolor tan intenso que estaba sintiendo.

-Tienes suerte que fuera yo y no mi hermana…. Créeme que hubiera sido mucho más doloroso. –dice Fubuki a un derrotado Schemes.

Saigetsu se acerca al schemes.. –Ja, patético villano. Y le saca la lengua.

-Niños, hasta que al fin los encuentro. –dice King apareciendo en la escena.

-Yo también los estuve buscando desde que se desato toda esta locura, pero no los pude encontrar en casa de mi hermana, tuve que mover contactos para saber que cierta señorita estaba por ahí derrotando monstruos en esta ciudad.

-Es que no lo puedo evitar tía. –dice un poco avergonzada la mini esper.

-Bueno… -Fubuki suspira. –Supongo que es normal, de tal palo tal astilla…

-Debemos ayudar al señor Genos y a los demás. –interrumpe Saigetsu.

-Ese tipo de ahí se ve muy fuerte. –Responde King mientras a lo lejos se ve a los Heroes Rango S que estaban el lugar atacar al villano con todo sin tener mucho éxito.

-Concuerdo, ese sujeto no es algo que esté dentro de nuestras posibilidades. –dice la esper mayor al ver el escenario.

-Tengo una idea… -dice el pequeño de ojos verdes.

* * *

Ataques iban y venían pero era inútil, Burgar era aparentemente intocable, y lo peor de todo es que no se defendía.

-¿Cómo diablos te volviste tan fuerte? –Pregunta Genos.

-Facil... simplemente absorbí la energía vital de todos los Kaijins y seres que lograron evolucionar con ayuda de mi neblina.

-¿Con que ese era tu plan? –dice el Cyborg.

-Oh, no, para nada… acaso crees que absorber a todo mi ejercito del caos, el cual causaría muerte y destrucción por todas partes era algo viable? Pues no, técnicamente me hiciste usar mi recurso salva vidas.

-De todas maneras ese ejército no te iba a durar mucho… -aparece Fubuki en el acto levitando en frente del villano.

-Otra Psíquica… -susurra con seriedad el villano.

-¿Qué sucede? Parece que viste un fantasma. –dice Fubuki en tono desafiante.

-Te eliminare…

-Yo no diría eso… el cabello de Fubuki se levanta y su cuerpo resplandece en un aura verde.

-¡Maldita sea! No puedo moverme… Grita Burgar enojado.

-Creo que te tengo.

-Hahahahahahahhahahahaha ¿enserio lo crees? Talvez yo sea débil contra los psíquicos, es cierto no puedo moverme, pero mi cuerpo ahora es invencible aunque puedas frenarme no puedes dañarme. Ni tú ni ninguno de estos tipos.

-Tranquilo solo te frenaré el tiempo necesario. –dice la esper con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Estas delirando?

En ese momento se empieza a escuchar un ruido extraño en las cercanías.

-Espera ese sonido… es mi….

-¿Cañón? Interrumpe la de cabello verde oscuro.

-¿Qué diablos?

Varios metros detrás de Burgar en una sobre una colina de escombros se encontraban King quien sostenía el cañón Nadare y Saigetsu observando lo que sucedía.

-¿Ya está cargado señor King?

-Si-sí. –King estaba increíblemente asustado ante todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, hacia un esfuerzo sobre humano para no temblar.

-¡Ahora! –gritan Fubuki y ambos niños al Unísono.

King apunta el cañón jala el gatillo y cierra los ojos. Este lanza un rayo al rojo vivo que impacta a Burgar haciendo que este empezara a brillar de un color rojo intenso, tras algo menos de 10 de segundos el cañón para su ataque dejando humo saliendo por su boquilla. King cae de rodillas totalmente aterrado, no se creía que de verdad había disparado un cañón desintegrador.

-ARggghh, maldita sea, de nuevo jodido por una Psiquica. ARhhhh. –Grita Burgar mientras su cuerpo se empieza a desestabilizar brillando cada vez más terminando su vida así en una potente explosión.

Fubuki cae rendida, hiso un enorme esfuerzo en tratar de parar a un ser tan poderoso, de seguro la explosión la iba a alcanzar… pero rápidamente alguien la toma en brazos y la saca del radio de la explosión.

Era Genos quien la llevaba en brazos, la mujer de ojos verdes mira de reojo a quien la había salvado.

-Me salvaste Demon Cyborg….

-No podía dejarte ahí, Blizzard.

La esper mayor se sonrojo en brazos del Cyborg.. En una fracción de segundo Genos divisa King quien estaba corriendo a toda velocidad escapando de la explosión con ambos niños en brazos.

Genos usa sus propulsores y a la velocidad del rayo recoge a King por la camiseta King y así los 5 se alejan del radio de la explosión.

Por otro lado…

-Mierda esto va a explotar… -dice Atomic Samurai.

-¡Vámonos de aquí joder! –Grita Lady BugCatcher. –Los otros dos héroes clase S asienten y salen corriendo del lugar.

-¡No vamos a poder escapar a tiempo! –dice Zombie man.

-Lo sé. –responde LadyButcatcher sacando de su chaqueta un frasco con una libélula dentro, rápidamente abre el frasco y la libélula sale volviéndose gigante al acto. –Salten a la espalda de Daisy. –grita la Heroína. Los 3 héroes saltan sobre la libélula la cual sale volando del lugar a una velocidad increíble.

Mientras tanto al otro lado del mundo…

La noche una vez más dejaba ver su belleza en aquel paraíso tropical, el cielo estaba totalmente despejado y las estrellas podían verse a la perfección y pensar que no hace mucho tiempo hubo un enorme huracán justo allí. Sentados sobre el muelle se encontraban dos peculiares persojanes.

* * *

-Oye Tats, ¿Por qué tan callada? –pregunta con curiosidad el calvo.

La peliverde se voltea a mirarlo con cierta extrañeza, para luego regalarle una sonrisa y volver su mirada al mar.

-Después de todo tenías razón.

-¿Sobre qué exactamente?

-Siempre tan distraído idiota… -Tatsumaki da un leve suspiro. –Al final si me divertí en estas vacaciones y creo que en verdad las necesitaba después de todo.

-Ah eso. –Saitama sonríe. –Yo también me divertí mucho, es un bonito lugar, Buena comida y tragos sobre todo… Sabes sería bueno si volviéramos el año entrante pero esta vez con los niños ¿qué dices? Seguro les encantaría la playa.

-Creo que debería relajarme un poco más con ellos, al final no les pasó nada malo ni extraño porque me aleje de ellos por una semana.

-Cierto.

-Si fuera lo contrario haría pedazos a ese inútil de Demon Cyborg. –dice con tranquilidad la esper.

-Jejeje sí. –Responde el calvo con una gota de sudor en la cabeza.

El sabía que ella no estaba bromeando, pero así de problemático era el tornado del terror, nada menos que el pan de todos los días para Caped Baldy. Por un momento Saitama se distrae viendo a lo lejos las luces de un barco que navegaba en las lejanías… Sin duda era una bonita y tranquila noche. De repente unas palabras salvajes golpean la pacifica visión del calvo.

-Quiero otro Bebé. –dice de la nada Tatsumaki.

-¿Ehh? –Saitama voltea a ver a su esposa poniendo una cara de total horror.

Tatsumaki naturalmente siguió mirando hacia el mar.

* * *

 **Fin del Cápitulo.**

 **Vaya, este ha sido el capítulo más largo que he escrito para este fic… Es posible que sea el penúltimo, terminando el fic en el próximo o el ante penúltimo todo depende como se me ocurran las cosas.**

 **Suerte a todos y gracias por seguir esta locura de fic es uno de los más populares en español, les invito a que también escriban sus propios fics, seria genial poder leer historias nuevas, y si se animan aquí tienen un lector fiel.**

 **Sayonara!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Genos la niñera**

 **Capítulo 17**

Al fin la semana había pasado, en las ciudades aun se apreciaban los daños causados por los disturbios de Burgar y su ejército de Kaijins.

En la entrada del aeropuerto Saitama y Tatsumaki apreciaban el estado en que se encontraba la ciudad a su regreso. Muchos de los edificios tenían agujeros, algunos otros simplemente les faltaba una parte, habían grandes cantidades de escombros a lo largo de la ciudad siendo recogidos por hombres de construcción y maquinaria, algunas edificaciones ya estaban en proceso de reconstrucción.

-Oh ¿Qué habrá pasado aquí? –se pregunta el calvo.

Tatsumaki cierra sus puños, gruñe y despega volando a toda velocidad del lugar como si de un cohete se tratase dejando a Saitama solo en la entrada del aeropuerto.

-¿Tats? Ahora por qué se fue tan de repente… -Tras unos breves segundos de profundo análisis mental Saitama llega a una conclusión.

-¡LOS NIÑOS! -El calvo toma las maletas y sale despedido corriendo frenéticamente dejando una estela de polvo a su paso.

* * *

Unos trabajadores, intentaban cuidadosamente de retirar una pila de escombros que se extendía justo en medio de la calle impidiendo el paso de vehículos, como si fuera una broma la pila de escombros fue dispersada por una especie de sujeto calvo que corría a toda velocidad.

Los obreros quedaron estupefactos ante tal extraño y conveniente suceso.

El jefe de la obra se termino por encoger de brazos. –Umm menos trabajo para nosotros. –susurra.

-¡Dejen de mirar y terminemos de limpiar el camino! –grita el hombre a sus obreros, los cuales reanudaron el trabajo tras un leve espanto.

* * *

En pocos más de un minuto Tatsumaki había casi arribado a su hogar observándolo cada vez más cerca, ante su poca paciencia para hacer algo tan tedioso como subir las escaleras y utilizar la puerta sin pensarlo dos veces usa sus poderes para crear un agujero por una de las paredes del edificio y entrar hirviendo en desesperación. Después de todo no había tiempo para tocar la puerta o algo así, ella tenía que ver a sus bebés ¡Ahora!

De inmediato al ver lo que estaba ocurriendo en su casa la expresión enfurecida y desesperada en la peliverde cambio a otra de extrañeza.

-¿Que… Que se supone que están haciendo ustedes? –pregunta la esper.

-Jugando a Twister con el señor Genos Mamá. –responde Tranquilamente Nadare mientras Saigetsu tenía en sus manos la ruleta del twister.

En ese momento Saitama arriba a su hogar, entrando de un salto en el agujero que había creado Tatsumaki unos segundos antes.

-¿Tats están bien los niños? -pregunta con inocencia el calvo mirando hacia su esposa.

-Míralo por ti mismo. –bufa la esper.

-Oh, Genos… ¿Por qué estás estirado como si fueras un pretzel?

-Sen-sei, sus hijos me retaron a este exigente juego, me sorprende como ha llevado a la flexibilidad de mis extremidades al límite.

-¿Nunca habías jugado twister antes? –pregunta el calvo.

-No, me resulta enigmático como una actividad tan extrema puede ser considerada un juego. ¿Por cierto como estuvo su viaje?

-Pues estuvo genial, hubo incluso un huracán y todo eso. –responde sonriente el calvo mientras recuerda con una sonrisa lo vivido en sus vacaciones.

Mientras esto sucedía Tatsumaki inspeccionaba la casa minuciosamente en busca de una mínima irregularidad, cuando es interrumpida por una pequeña mano que toca la suya.

-Mamá…

-¿Pasa algo Saigetsu? –pregunta la esper con tranquilidad. (Cosa que solo se le podía ver en su faceta de madre)

-Te extrañé… -dice el pelinegro mientras se abraza a su madre.

Una cálida sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la esper, definitivamente la maternidad había cambiado cosas en la gruñona Tatsumaki…

-También te Extrañé. –Dice en voz baja una sonriente Tatsumaki -Por cierto ¿Qué tal estuvieron en mi ausencia? ¿Les sucedió algo? ¿No corrieron ningún peligro? ¿Esa chatarra los cuidó bien? –pregunta la esper con cierto frenetismo.

-Yo estoy bien. –dice el pelinegro dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro. -Oye mamá

-¿Si?

¿No le hagas nada malo al señor Genos si? Él es muy divertido.

Tatsumaki se sorprende ante lo dicho por su retoño mirando al pequeño con curiosidad.-Está bien, no le hare nada a ese pedazo de hojalata… -susurra la esper mientras acaricia el rebelde cabello de su hijo y se encoje de hombros.

-Por cierto… -Tras decir esto casi susurrando Tatsumaki se dirige levitando hacia donde estaban Genos, Saitama y Nadare. -¿Qué ha pasado en la ciudad? Todo está hecho añicos. –Pregunta la peliverde en tono desafiante observando fijamente al Cyborg.

Tras escuchar la última pregunta Genos cae Instantáneamente al suelo, perdiendo el juego de Twister en el acto. El Androide se queda sorprendido por la pregunta de Tatsumaki.

-Tornado, lo que sucedió fue… -Antes de terminar lo que decía, Genos pudo observar a espaldas de Tatsumaki como el pequeño Saigetsu negaba fuertemente con la cabeza teniendo un gesto de pánico en su rostro.

-Es obvio que algún tipo de monstruo atacó, ya sabes, estas cosas pasan todo el tiempo. –interrumpe Saitama.

-Pero…

-Los niños están bien, supongo que no hay mucho que preguntar ¿no es así Genos?

-¿Ehh? – ¡Sí, Sensei! –Responde Genos.

Tatsumaki se cruza de brazos. –jumm, -por cierto Cariño, llama a alguien para que repare la pared, Pueden entrar insectos y eso no es saludable para los niños.

-Pero no fui yo quien hiso ese agujero, no es justo. –responde un confundido Saitama.

-¡No me importa! ¡Arréglalo ahora! -Por cierto, niños ¿por qué no ayudan a su madre a desempacar? -Tras decir esto las maletas que estaban cerca de Saitama comienzan a levitar hacia Tatsumaki colocándose finalmente sobre la peliverde.

-¿Nos trajiste regalos? –pregunta una emocionada Nadare.

-¿Por qué no lo averiguamos? –dice la esper mayor con una sonrisa de orgullo

Ambos gemelos se miran entre sí, asienten y siguen a su madre hasta la habitación, dejando solos a Saitama y su discípulo "numero 1"

-Genos. –dice Saitama con Seriedad.

-¿Qué sucede Sensei?

-Nunca te cases, es una trampa.

-¿Una trampa?

-Y si te casas, tampoco te enamores. –El calvo dice esto último con un gesto sombrío y tenebroso.

-En… Entiendo. –responde un asustado Genos.

Saitama suspira impotente ante los hechos… -Ah, ahora se supone que soy responsable de cerrar este agujero.

-Descuide Saitama-Sensei tengo habilidades de albañilería y carpintería.

-¿Oh, enserio? Debo admitir que siempre tienes un as bajo la manga Genos.

-Sensei…

-¿Ehh sucede algo?

-Gracias por encomendarme esta tarea de cuidar a sus hijos, fue una misión que exigió un 100% de mi capacidad, de alguna manera siento que después de esta semana soy mucho más fuerte. –dice con seriedad el Héroe clase S cerrando y abriendo su puño.

-Oh, no hay de que jejeje… -Fuiste el único que aceptó- agrega en voz baja el calvo.

-Um? –responde Genos.

-Por cierto…

El Cyborg nota como su maestro se pone serio y cambia el tono de voz indicando iba a decir algo de suma importancia.

-Genos… existe otro encargo más que te pedí… ¿Lo recuerdas? –dice en voz baja el calvo dibujando un gesto sombrío en su rostro.

-Si… -responde a secas el Héroe Clase S… Día sábado, tiempo de duración 1 hora, descuento de un 30% en verduras y frutas, un 25% en cortes de carnes selectos, Oferta especial de dos litros de leche por el precio de uno y por cada 2000 yenes consumidos el supermercado otorgaría al cliente una Gaseosa de Limón totalmente gratis. Compre todo según sus instrucciones, no hay que temer, la comida está a salvo en su despensa y refrigerador respectivamente.

Saitama sonríe. –Debo admitir que tienes buena memoria.

-Discos duros, Sensei.

-Ummm como sea, ahora que ya estoy más tranquilo puedo pensar que haremos con esta pared. –dice el calvo rascándose la cabeza.

-No se preocupe Sensei, déjelo en mis manos. Si me disculpa un momento, necesito ir a la ferretería por materiales. –tras decir esto Genos saca unos propulsores de la espalda y sale volando del lugar.

* * *

Y así las horas pasaron hasta el atardecer, naturalmente la pared había quedado como nueva. Tatsumaki levitaba frente a esta, daba pequeños golpes para inspecciona su solidez. –Nada mal, Nada mal. –Susurraba la esper mientras observaba minuciosamente la calidad de la reparación.

-¿Ella siempre es así Sensei?

-Sí. –Saitama se acerca al Cyborg disimuladamente. –No te imaginas lo mandona y perfeccionista que es. –dice en voz baja el calvo mientras oculta su boca con su mano en señal de secreteo.

-¿Oigan ustedes que están murmurando? –Pregunta la peliverde en tono amenazante.

-Nada cariño, nada, solo le comentaba a Genos lo hermosa que te veías inspeccionando la pared. –responde el calvo con una gota de sudor.

Tras escuchar esto Tatsumaki se sonroja, gruñe y se retira rápidamente del lugar.

-Eso fue extraño, nunca he podido la comprender la actitud femenina Sensei.

-Yo tampoco, por eso no pienso en esas cosas. –En ese momento Nadare llega levitando a toda velocidad y se sienta en los hombros de Saitama la pequeña había recuperado sus poderes al día siguiente del incidente con Burgar, rápidamente sujeta sus pequeñas manos de la calva de su padre sacando la lengua a su hermano quien venía persiguiéndola.

-Papá, por qué ella tiene poderes y yo no.

-Ya hemos tenido esta conversación Saigetsu, es que tu hermana se parece a tu madre, y por eso tiene esos poderes.

-¿Y yo a quien me parezco?

-Pues te pareces a mí. –responde el calvo con una sonrisa.

-No te creo, tú eres calvo y yo no. –responde el pelinegro con incredulidad.

Saitama se quedó estupefacto ante la respuesta de su hijo, corriéndole una enorme gota de sudor en la frente. Por su parte Nadare empezó a reír ante lo que ocurría.

-También un señor ninja me dijo que eras muy fuerte, y yo tampoco soy fuerte.

Saitama recupera la compostura y mira directamente a su pequeño retoño.

-¿Qué ninja? Ummm bueno no importa eso de ser fuerte no es muy divertido que digamos, además Cuando yo tenía tu edad si tenía cabello, Era negro así como el tuyo y el de tu hermana. –dice con orgullo y melancolía el Héroe.

-¿Entonces cuando sea mayor también voy a quedarme calvo?

-Ehh…..

-¡Sí! Te quedarás pelón como Papá –interrumpe Nadare.

-¡No es cierto! –responde el pelinegro a punto de caer en llanto.

-Si lo es… ya verás.

-Entonces tú también te quedaras pelona eres mi hermana gemela.

-¡No! Yo no me quedare calva soy muy hermosa.

-¡Nadie se va a quedar calvo aquí ¿Ok?! Vengan a la mesa La cena está servida ¡AHORA!

-Oh, ya era hora. -dice Saitama mientras se pone en marcha hacia la mesa seguido de sus hijos los cuales extrañamente pararon la discusión y se fueron en silencio.

Genos Permanece observando la escena con interés cuando es interrumpido por la voz chillona de la esper mayor.

-! Qué esperas pedazo de hierro oxidado, No te quedes ahí parado como una chatarra inerte y ven a la mesa!

-Genos, es mejor que le hagas caso anda y siéntate. –sugiere Saitama a lo lejos.

-¡Hai!

Pocos segundos después todos ya estaban sentados a la mesa, Genos estaba intrigado internamente en como Tatsumaki mantenía el orden en el hogar y a simple vista tenía bajo control al hombre más fuerte del universo ¿Qué clase de poder era este? ¿Qué secretos se ocultaban detrás de todo esto?

¡Gracias por la Comida! –exclaman todos al unísono sacando al cyborg de sus cálculos mentales.

Saitama comía con alegría, su gruñona esposa le había hecho Udon para cenar y al parecer estaba delicioso.

-Desconocía de tus dotes culinarios Tornado. –afirma Genos con cortesía.

-Pues vete enterando, soy buena en todo lo que hago y la cocina no es la excepción. –responde con orgullo la esper.

-Yo le enseñe todo lo que sabe, la hubieras visto al principio no podía siquiera hacer sopa instantánea.

-¡Cállate tarado! No me avergüences… Mmmm, si me enseñaste un par de cosas, pero ahora te he superado. –responde la peliverde cruzada de brazos.

-Era inevitable, sabes con tus poderes es un poco injusto haces parecer como si la cocina tuviera vida propia, todo moviéndose al mismo tiempo es algo escalofriante.

-Punto para mí, mis habilidades son mucho más útiles que derrotar bichos raros de un puñetazo.

-Eso fue un golpe bajo.-dice con seriedad el calvo mientras aspira sus fideos mirando con rencor a la esper.

Genos por su parte comía en silencio observando atentamente todo lo que ocurría.

Tic Toc…

-Oh es el timbre yo voy -sin perder el tiempo Nadare salió levitando abrir la puerta. -¡Mamá, Papá es la tía Fubuki!

-Hola a todos, lamento interrumpir la Cena.

-No hay problema, anda siéntate hay espacio para uno más. –dice Saitama con una sonrisa. –La pelinegra asiente y procede a sentarse junto con los demás.

-¿Que te trae por aquí hermana?

-Vine a ver a mis sobrinos. –contesta sonriendo la esper pelinegra mientras frota el cabello de Saigetsu que estaba a su lado. –Y también vine a conversar con Genos.

-¿Conmigo, Blizzard? –responde un sorprendido Genos.

-¿Qué quieres conversar con ese pedazo de metal?

-Algunos Asuntos.

-Ya veo… -Responde la peliverde con una expresión de sospecha.

Un silencio incomodo reinó entre ambas hermanas durante unos segundos mientras se miraban fijamente.

-Oh, Hola King. –Interrumpe Saitama contestando su teléfono. –Sí, ya estoy de vuelta. – ¿Enserio? ¿A qué hora? – ¡Que! –Saitama se pone de pie y en un destello se colocó en frente del televisor encendiéndolo en el acto.

-¡Que se supone que estás haciendo! –grita Tatsumaki a su Marido.

-Tats recuerdas esa película que queríamos ver en el cine sobre aquel cementerio maldito, adivina que, la están pasando por TV.

-¿uhhh Enserio? –responde la esper con un rostro inocente levitando hacia donde estaba el calvo mirando la televisión con asombro.

-¡Ves te dije que no teníamos que comprar el Blue Ray!

-Cállate que ya empieza.

-Ohh. –rápidamente Saitama se sienta frente al televisor seguido de la peliverde quien se sentó sobre las piernas de este.

-Que parejita ¿no crees?…. –ironiza Fubuki mientras deja escapar una sonrisa.

-Son… Extraños.

-jijiji Sí que lo son. –a veces pienso que mi hermana mayor no pudo encontrar mejor hombre, míralos son tal para cual, además creo que Saitama es el único hombre que no correría peligro de muerte estando junto a ella.

-Naturalmente Blizzard, El Sensei es un excelente partido, cualquier mujer caería rendida ante sus atributos superiores, Los biólogos lo llaman Selección Natural.

-Ok, eso último lo puedo dejar en duda. –responde la pelinegra casi estallando de la risa.

-¿A qué se refiere señor Genos? –pregunta un confundido Saigetsu.

-La selección Natural es la acción dentro de las especies donde una hembra se siente sexualmente atraída hacia el macho más grande y fuerte siendo así este último quien porta los mejores genes para que la especie sea perpetuada.

-¿Que es sexualmente? –pregunta Nadare.

-Bueno, sexualmente hace alusión a…. –Rápidamente Fubuki tapa la boca del cyborg. –Nada nada niños, terminen su cena, o su madre se va a molestar.

-Pero ella tampoco terminó de cenar. –contesta el pelinegro.

-Papá si terminó su tazón. –Señala Nadare

-¿Cuándo lo hiso? –pregunta Fubuki. –Mientras ambos Niños niegan con la cabeza.

-Supongo que el Sensei nunca desperdiciaría un Buen Udon.

* * *

Luego de media Hora, Genos se encontraba lavando los plantos en compañía de Fubuki quien se había ofrecido a ayudarlo amablemente.

-Blizzard, me resulta sorprendente que alguien como tú me ayudara a lavar los platos.

-Digamos que estoy en deuda contigo.

-¿En deuda? , bueno no he olvidado a que viniste, viniste a hablar conmigo no?

-Así es… de hecho quería agradecerte por haberme salvado el otro día, creo que un simple gracias no basta, cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites, si hay un favor que quieras pedirme no dudes en decirme, haré lo que esté a mi alcance.

-Muchas gracias Blizzard, estoy seguro que tú también me hubieras salvado somos héroes después de todo.

-¿Entonces no hay nada que quieras?

-De hecho sí.

-Entonces cuéntame


End file.
